Mi pastelillo
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Chat noir quiere comerce el pastelillo de Marinette (cuidado, no se dejen engañar por el Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Marinett estaba tranquilamente sentada en su balcón comiendo unos pastelillos glaseados, en compañía de su kwami quien comía unas galletas. La tarde era pacífica y agradable hasta que…

-buenas tardes, prrrrincesa-dijo chat noir mientras hacia una reverencia exagerada, Tikki se escondió rápidamente entre las macetas. haa, la paz yéndose muy, muy lejos pensó Marinett, pero aun así trato de disimular que no estaba muy feliz con la visita del felino, mostrando su sonrisa más realista.

-hola, chat noir… ¿Qué hace el gran héroe de parís por aquí?- pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo en la vos.

-oh, nada, solo pasaba por aquí y decidí visitar a mi princesa-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al rostro de la chica, sus ojos estaban fijos en el pastelillo que esta tenía en sus manos.

-¿me das un poco?- dijo mientras miraba con ilusión el pastelillo.

\- no puedo, es el último que me queda- dijo Marinett

-por favor princesa, solo un poquito- dijo mientras se acercaba a asta como si de una presa se tratase.

\- chat, ya te dije que no, y no insistas-repitió la chica-no te lo daré-

-entonces tendré que quitártelo por la fuerza, no importa cómo lo voy a probar - dijo chat mientras se ponía en cuatro patas y se agazapaba como un gato de verdad cundo caza- ¡Ese pastelillo será mío!-grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre Marinett

\- ¡Es mío!-grito Marinett mientras embolia protectoramente el postre entre sus manos, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues ya tenía a chat noir encima de ella.

-¡Chat, gato malo!-chat intentaba abrir sus manos y toma el pastelillo

-¡suéltalo! ¡Yo lo quiero!- se quejó chat noir presionando más el cuerpo de la chica-

-¡es mío! ¡Y yo me lo comeré!-grito Marinett e intento llevar en pastelillo a su boca, pero chat, al ver lo que quería hacer intento tomarlo, pero solo logro aplastarlo sobre la boca de la chica, el pastelillo cayó al suelo dejando a Marinett con la boca y sus alrededores llena de Chema.

-¡Ya ves lo que haces!- grito la chica furiosa- ¡Gato, estup…!- sus palabras se desvanecieron antes de salir de su boca, al sentir la lengua de chat noir sobre su nariz, se paralizo y se puso roja por la actitud de su compañero-¿qu-que, crees que es-estas ha-haciendo?- dijo en un susurro.

\- te dije que- se alejó solo unos centímetros de su rostro-lo probaría sin importar como- dijo mientras volvía a lamer la nariz de la chica, Marinett solo se quedó quieta y en silencio mientras observaba cada movimiento de chat noir, se sentía bastante bien así que solo se dejó llevar .

Chat noir lamia lenta y sensualmente la nariz de la chica, una vez limpio toda la crema bajo su lengua hasta el mentón y de nuevo empezó a limpiar con su lengua, luego paso por los costados de su boca, limpio sus labios suavemente, esa sensación era nueva para los dos pero la verdad es que les agradaba bastante, después de limpiar completamente todo unió sus labios en un beso tierno y casto, como un simple rose, pero algo le decía que necesitaba más, bajo sus labios por el cuello y la clavícula de esta, lamiendo y chupando , haciéndola suspirar y gemir casi de forma inaudible

-ch-chat…-intento decir Marinett pero algo le impedía pensar y hablar claramente, chat se separó un poco de esta para verla a la cara, sus ojos se veían diferentes, sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatas con un brillo que nunca antes vio en ellos y el su color azul claro se volvió muy oscuro, estaba totalmente roja al igual que él.

\- tu-tu eres más deliciosa… que el pastelillo, princesa – dijo con la respiración agitada, se disponía a seguir besando a la chica.

-bip, bip-pero el sonido de su miraculous sonó y reventó la burbuja en la que los dos se habían sumergido.

-tengo que irme- susurro mientras se levanta de Marinett, ella solo asintió y se quedó viéndolo.

-buenas noches, princesa- se acercó a ella y volvió a besar sus labios.

\- bu-buenas no-noches- dijo está muy nerviosa, chat le sonrió coquetamente y se fue con ayuda de su bastón.

Una vez que estaba sola Tikki salió de su escondite

-Marinett, ¿que fue eso? – pregunto Tikki alterada, pero ella no respondió nada.

-mi pastelillo….-dijo en un susurro mientras miraba de forma triste su postre tirado en el suelo, Tikki se golpeó el rostro con la mano por la actitud de su portador casi hace un bebe con chat noir y ella solo se preocupa por el pastelillo, plagg tiene razón, los humanos son criaturas de lo más raraspensó Tikki.

-vamos Marinett, vives en una panadería, de seguro hay más pastelillos adentro- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de la chica.

-ok-dijo la chica tristemente mientras seguía a su kwami.


	2. Chapter 2

Corazones olvidando

Adrien iba caminando por el parque (después de escapar del "gorila"), estaba aburrido, no tenía ni con quien hablar, plagg estaba dormido en su bolcillo, seguía pensando en lo que paso con Marinett hace unos días, estaba confundido, en su cabeza solo rondaban las palabras.* Marinett o Ladybug *.

Por un lado tenia a Ladybug, para él es hermosa, confiable y segura, estaba seguro de lo que el sentía por ella era amor, pero Ladybug ni lo miraba, de hecho se podría decir que no le agradaba ni un poquito chat noir.

Y por otro lado estaba Marinett, linda, amable, muy segura de sí misma cuando de defender lo justo se habla, y tímida (pero solo con Adrien, el cree que lo odia), cuando esta con Adrien se pone nerviosa y balbucea frases sin sentido alguno, pero cuando esta con chat noir lo deja ver su verdadera personalidad y le gusta bastante su verdadero yo.

Estaba al borde del precipicio, cuando unas risas lo sacaron de su trance, a unos cuantos metros estaban Marinett y Alya debajo de un gran árbol sentadas en el piso, Marinett parecía estar diseñando algo mientras Alya estaba con su teléfono, seguramente en el ladyblog.

No quiso interrumpir, de hecho su idea era otra, se escondió detrás de un cartel.

-plagg, plagg despierta- dijo mientras intentaba despertar al kwami.

Ahg, 5 minutos más mama- se quejó y volvió a recostarse en el fondo del bolcillo.

-gato perezoso- murmuro Adrien- ¡plagg las garras!- y en menos de un minuto chat noir estaba presente, *veamos, hora de ver que hace mi princesa *, pensó y se escabullo hasta el árbol en donde estaban la chicas, se subió a este sin que ellas se den cuenta y se recostó en una rama como solo un gato lo aria.

-vamos, Alya, por favor- escucho rogar a Marinett- quédate conmigo, será solo por dos noches, papa y mamá se irán hoy y regresaran el lunes, no quiero estar sola- Marinett estaba de rodillas frente a su amiga, los oídos de chat noir zumbaron al escuchar eso,* con que mi princesa estará sola, y tiene miedo, creo que es mi responsabilidad hacerle compañía *pensó con una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios

\- ya te dije que no- Alya tenía cara de estar harta- no es que no quiera, pero tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos y ayudar a mi madre con algunas cosas, te llamare en la noche, ¿sí?- Alya tomo su bolso se despidió y se fue, dejando a Marinett con cara de tristeza, se levantó para irse, tomo sus cosas y las puso en su bolso. En un instante chat salto detrás de ella y la tomo de la cintura con fuerza, ella pataleo para intentar zafarse de los brazos de su atacante pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Suéltame o gritare!- se cejo la chica. Chat rio un poco

\- creo que ya estas gritando, prrrrincesa- volvió a reír y de un salto subió a la rama del árbol otra vez.

En el momento que escucho la voz del gato se tranquilizó, quiso soltarse de su agarre, pero cuando noto en donde estaba se aferró más fuerte al cuerpo del gatito, ahora estaba más aterrada que nunca, no era lo mismo ser Ladybug y saltar de un edificio a otro, que ser Marinett y estar en un árbol muy alto.- chat, bájame de aquí-

-tranquila, princesa yo no te soltare- le susurró al oído e hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-escuche que tienes miedo de pasar la noche sola- continuo este- si quieres yo…-le dio un beso en el cuello- pudo hacerte compañía-. Sus palabras la tentaban, pero en ese instante la imagen de Adrien venía a su cabeza, estaba en el mismo lio que Adrien.

Ella quiere mucha a chat noir, es un buen amigo, pero sus bromas de gatos la sacan de quicio, le parecía muy atrevido y coqueto.

Mientras que Adrien es lo apuesto a chat, amable, amigable y nada presumido, pero la realidad la golpeaba en la cara, él nunca se fijaría en ella, *qué más da* pensó.

-sí, mis papas viajaron y debo quedarme sola 2 días- lo dijo más susurrando que hablando

-yo te acompañare en las noches-dijo él y planto un delicado beso en sus labio.

-Gra-gracias- estaba más roja que el trasero de un mandril.

-llegare a la 10 de la noche-dijo mientras la bajaba del árbol-nos vemos, princesa- antes de irse se voltio y le dijo

-y prepara más de esos pastelillos de crema, son una delicia- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior, a Marinett se le acelero el corazón y le temblaron las piernas.

Cuando estuvo sola Tikki salió de su bolso.

-Marinett, ¿otra vez con los pastelillos?- miraba a su portadora con ojos serios, la chica solo miraba por donde se fue el gato, ni siquiera escucho las palabras de su kwami.

-vamos a casa Tikki, hay que preparar pastelillos de crema- dijo con cara de enamorada.

-hash, es imposible razonar con ellos, parecen animales en celo- murmuro Tikki y volvió al bolso de la chica. Marinett parecía drogada fue caminando con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

 **Este fic no tenía continuación, pero voy a intentar hacerlo más largo.**

 **Le doy las gracias a** _ **sonrais777**_ _**por alentarme a continuar ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pura

Eran las 9:30 de la noche y Marinett estaba terminando de preparar los pastelillos que le pidió cierto gatito, los hizo de crema y chocolate. Y a algunos les puso una patita de fondant verde, admiraba su creación con ojos de enamorada, desde la tarde no sabía que le había pasado, en un instante su corazón dio media vuelta y en vez de mirar hacia Adrien ahora seguía a chat noir. No quería entregarse completamente sin antes poner a prueba a su gatito.

-Marinett, insisto en que no es buena idea en que chat noir pase la noche contigo-dijo Tikki mientras comía uno de los pastelillos- pero si tú crees que está bien, yo lo acepto, pero…-su kwami la miro con ojos serios- contrólate, ¿sí?- dijo y bolo hacia las escaleras que iban al cuarto de la chica seguida por esta.

-¿Qué me controle?- pregunto Marinett con cara incrédula, en verdad no entendía.

-sabes a qué me refiero-dijo y entro al cuarto- estaré en el balcón, chat noir llegara en cualquier momento y no quiero que me vea- dijo y salió al balcón con el pastelillo en manos, aunque le costara bastante esfuerzo cargarlo, aun así se lo llevo con ella.

-ok, no vemos Tikki- Marinett entro a su cuarto y se sentó en el diván de espaldas a la ventana, se colocó los auriculares en los oídos y se puso a escuchar música, mientras hacía garabatos en su cuaderno de diseño.

***********************en la mansión Agreste*******************************

Adrien, en su cuarto, estaba colocando unas almohadas en su cama, luego las tapo con una manta, parecía que era el, el que estaba durmiendo, se quedó y observo la hora en su móvil.

-9:50- dijo- bueno, todo listo, ya le dije a Natalie que estoy muy cansado y que no me moleste, cerré la puerta con llave, y puse un reemplazo en la cama, por si se les ocurre vigilarme con la cámara de seguridad- dijo mientras sonreía satisfechamente.

\- ¿listo plagg?- su kwami comía su apestoso queso, *como siempre*, le exigió a Adrien 4 kilos del mejor camembert por día, por usar sus poderes solo por un capricho, no le dio tiempo de hablar.

-¡plagg, las garras!-salió por la ventana en dirección a la casa de Marinett, en el balcón de una casa vio un rosal, hubo una flor que llamo totalmente su atención, una hermosa rosa blanca que desde el medio se iba volviendo a un rojo intenso. Chat la tomo delicadamente para no dañar el precioso regalo que encontró para su princesa.

-blanca y pura como el alma de mi princesa, pero un alma pura, que está siendo consumida por el rojo de la pación- susurro mientras miraba detenidamente la flor.

Solo mirarla le hacía recordar a Marinett, tan hermosa, delicada, única.

-auch- se quejó cuando una de las espinas de la rosa se clavó en su mano, tuvo el impulso de soltar la rosa, pero la dañaría, así que se aguantó el dolor, como el macho que era, la coloco dentro de un papel que encontró, para que no volviera a pincharlo, miro la flor y sonrió.

-si se parece a mí princesa, hermosa y frágil, pero a la vez fuerte y peligrosa- dijo y siguió su camino hacia la casa de Marinett.

 _ **Lose, demasiado corto, pero no tenía mucha inspiración, de hecho no iba a actualizar hoy pero iba caminando por la calle y en un vivero vi una rosa blanca con la mitad roja y de ahí esta pequeña historia.**_

 _ **Espero les guste**_ __


	4. Chapter 4

Gato callejero

Chat llego a casa de Marinett justo unos minutos antes de lo acordado, de a poco estaba cayendo en el encanto de la azabache, aunque no le importaba mucho, si a si podría pasar tiempo con su princesa. Se acercó a la ventana en silencio y la vio de espaldas, llevaba puesta una remera holgada, demasiado grande para ella y mostrando todo su cuello y parte de su hombro, a chat se le hizo agua la boca, ver solo esa pequeña parte de su piel, tan suave y blanca *igual que la crema de los pastelillo* pensó, tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella, hacerla suya, probar esa deliciosa piel cremosa, pero no podía simplemente hacerle lo que quisiera, probablemente después ella lo odiaría, y no lo dejaría acercarse ni un centímetro a ella, *maldita sea, estúpidas hormonas* pensó y agito su cabeza rápidamente intentado sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. La tranca de la ventana estaba abierta, la empujo levemente y causo un chirrido, creyó que lo escucharía pero noto que esta tenia auriculares y su teléfono, así que entro y se posiciono detrás de ella, acerco su rostro al cuello desnudo de la chica y paso su lengua lentamente y dejando un rastro húmedo y tibio, pero se volvía frio con el viento que entraba por la ventana.

Marinett se tensó y un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza, esa sensación la llevaba a las nubes, cada vez que su gatito basaba y lamia su cuello su cerebro se desconectaba totalmente de su cuerpo, su mente mandaba ordenes, pero su cuerpo no las seguía, nunca antes experimento eso con alguien más, pero no podía quejarse, le gustaba y mucho.

-ch-chat…-susurro mientras se quitaba los auriculares y giraba un poco su cuello para darle mejor acceso

-buenas noches, prrrrincesa- dijo con vos ronca y extendió la rosa blanca y rojo frente a ella.

-esto es para ti, un regalo de este gato callejero- ella miraba la rosa con ojos enternecidos- espero te guste- siempre quiso que alguien le regale rosas, aunque sea solo una, chat noir siempre le regalaba rosas, pero no se las daba a ella, se las daba a Ladybug y eso no era lo que quería.

\- chat, es el mejor regalo que me dieron en la vida, gracias, mi gato callejero- soltó una risita, se dio la vuelta sin levantarse y lo beso, un beso delicado, y suave, pero enseguida fue subiendo de intensidad, ella abrió un poco la boca y el sin dudarlo entro, sus lenguas se unieron causando un toque eléctrico que los recorrió por todo el cuerpo, un baile húmedo y caliente, poco a poco se fue recostando en el diván con chat noir sobre ella, sus bocas seguían unidas pero sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno y fueron obligados a separarse, sus labios picaban, y les costaba respirar se miraron a los ojo, pupilas dilatadas y más brillo en ellos , volvieron a unir sus labios después de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, el recorría su cuerpo por sobre la ropa delineando sus curvas con sus garras, haciendo gemir a Marinett y teniendo el impulso de arrancar esas molestas prendas y sentir su piel , ella solo engancho sus dedos a su cabello, rubio y despeinado tironeando de el para acercarlo aún más, chat estaba perdiendo la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía, sentía la enorme necesidad de acercarse lo más posible al cuerpo de la chica, sentía algo duro y molesto entre sus piernas pero no le presto mucha atención, se tensó un poco al ver que ella llevaba una mano directo a su cascabel, lo bajo de un tirón hasta el ombligo de chat, Marinett se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, no sabía por qué lo hizo, solo lo hizo, sentía el impulso de tocar, besar y sentir todo el cuerpo del chico, paso su mano por el pecho de chat, todo el esfuerzo físico de las batallas dieron resultado, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con el trabajado y fuerte pecho, su piel suave y bronceada con músculos bien marcados,* perfecto* pensó Marinett, chat noir la miraba con hambre y deseo.

-e-esto no es justo, prrrrincesa-dijo el gato mientras besaba su cuello- tú ya sentiste mi piel bajo el traje, ahora es mi turno de sentir la tuya- Marinett se estremeció y soltó gemidos y suspiros cuando sintió las garras del gato pasar por debajo de su remera y las subía lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos, los acaricio por sobre el sostén. Humedeciéndola aún más.

-haa…, chat.- dijo muy acelerada

-siéntate un momento-pidió y ella obedeció-levanta los brazos- ella lo hizo y el rápidamente quito la remera que le impedía ver y probar su cremosa piel, después ella le bajo su traje mientras besaba su boca, bajo el traje hasta la cintura del héroe, este se sentó frente a ella y la abrazo mientras lamia y besaba su piel, la coloco de frente sobre sus pierna, Marinett soltó un gemido ronco cuando sintió algo duro y grueso chocar contra su feminidad, se estaban perdiendo en el deseo y la lujuria hasta que…

El timbre de sonó desesperadamente, y el teléfono de ella lo hizo al unísono con el timbre.

-rayos, lo olvide por completo, Alya me dijo que su madre se tomó el día libre y le dio permiso de pasar esta noche conmigo, demonios- se quejó Marinett mientras se levantaba muy agitada del regazo de chat, este la miraba con desilusión.

-está bien princesa- dijo mientras se colocaba y serraba su traje, Marinett se colocó rápidamente su remera que se encontraba junto a la ros en el suelo, tomo su teléfono que no paraba de sonar al igual que el timbre y atendió la llamada.

-¡Marinett! ¡¿Por qué rayos no abres la puerta?!- Alya parecía furiosa

\- ya voy, ya voy, es que estaba tomando una ducha y, y no escuche el timbre- se excusó Marinett intentando sonar casual.

-¡¿pues vas a abrir o no?!- grito Alya y corto la llamada, chat solo la observaba divertido.

-escóndete chat- dijo Marinett mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

*veamos, ¿Qué lugar será un buen escondite* pensó y su vista se fijó en el ropero de Marinett, fue rápidamente hacia este, pero paro en seco cuando vio los pastelillos en el escritorio, fue hacia hay, tomo varios pastelillos y se metió en el ropero, cabía perfectamente en este y además la ropa de Marinett le pareció muy suave así que cuando termino los pastelillos se recostó sobre esta y luego se acurruco como un gato* solo tomare una siesta* pensó y soltó un bostezo largo, en pocos minutos se quedó dormido profundamente.

**mientras que Marinett, le abría la puerta a Alya**

Marinett llego la puerta y se arregló un poco con sus manos la arrugada camiseta y su despeinado pelo, calmo un poco su agitado respirar y abrió la puerta con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-hola, Alya pasa- dijo y se corrió de la puerta para darle el paso.

-Marinett, ¿que se supone que estabas haciendo? ¡Eres un desastre!, no parece que te estuvieras bañando- dijo Alya mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, Marinett sabía que Alya estaba sacando sus conclusiones de lo que se supone que ella estaba haciendo.

-bu-bueno, hemm, yo, yo estaba por tomar una ducha- dijo nerviosa, esperando que su amiga le creyera su historia.

-Mmm, está bien, pero eso no justifica porque tardaste tanto, además mírate- Alya soltó una pequeña risa, Marinett se tranquilizó.

\- es que estaba preparando pastelillos-dijo Marinett mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, seguida por su amiga, hablaron durante horas mientras comían los pastelillos, luego se fueron a dormir, Alya puso una almohada y una manta en el diván* qué suerte que no sabe lo que estaba a punto de pasar hay* pensó Marinett mientras subía a su cama.

\- buenas noches, Alya- dijo Marinett y soltó un bostezo.

-buenas noches, mari- contesto Alya y la dos se quedaron dormidas, pero lo que ellas no sabían era que un gatito callejero dormía tranquilamente en el ropero de la chica.

 _ **Me merezco un premio, dos actualizaciones en un día es un nuevo record ;)**_

 _ **Y en respuesta al comentario de**_ _ **Princess Viris Potter, escribo "Marinett" en vez de "Marinette", porque cuando escribo Marinette, no puedo evitar leer la "E" y me suena a clarinete.**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí se viene lo wueno, jajaja*risa malvada***_


	5. Chapter 5

Sueños

¡Adrien lárgate!, ¡te odio!- grito una Marinett furiosa y con ojos llorosos.

-no lo puedo creer, fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para enamorarme de un maldito gato- dijo y a Adrien se le rompió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, su mundo se derrumbaba lentamente, no sabía en qué momento llego hasta ahí, por lo que recordaba le había rebelado su identidad a Marinett y ella reacciono así, estaba perdido, no podría vivir sin el cariño de su princesa. Lo que le pasaba era horrible, el peor espanto del mundo, hasta que abrió los ojos

Pego un salto en el lugar y se llevó la cabeza contra el techo del almario, dándose un duro golpe, causando un leve sangrado en su frente. Estaba sudado y no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio

-Auch, auch- se quejó muy bajito mientras llevaba una de sus manos y sobaba su cabeza herida, sintió un delgado, tibio y húmedo hilo bajar por su frente, alejo rápidamente su mano y esta choco contra la pared del armario, se volvió a quejar y llevo sus dedos lastimados a su boca, abrió los ojos como plato al recordar lo que paso en la noche , no estaba en su casa, ¿y si ya había amanecido?,¿ y si se dieron cuenta de que no estaba?, su padre llamaría a la policía, al ejército, a la marina y hasta la caballería si se enteraba de que su hijo no esta.* si me encuentra, probablemente me saque de la escuela, me encierre en una cárcel de máxima seguridad súper lujosa, aunque siga siendo una cárcel, y no me soltara hasta que cumpla 80 años*pensó Adrien y su corazón latió como loco, aún tenía sus dedos en su boca y se escandalizo aún más cuando noto que no traía su traje, por eso no veía nada, es más ni siquiera tenía a plagg, no escuchaba sus burlas* donde esta ese maldito gato* pensó e hizo silencio, los recuerdos de ese sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla hicieron que un escalofrió lo recorriera de pies a cabeza,¿ que tal si Marinett reacciona así cuando sepa quién está detrás del antifaz?, ¿qué tal si ella odia a Adrien?, ¿qué tal si lo hecha de su vida y no lo quiere volver a ver nunca más?, eso lo hacía temblar y sentirse terriblemente mal, pero aunque tuviera terror a ser rechazado, debía decírselo algún día, no podría usar el traje de por vida.

Se calmó, y miro a su alrededor aunque no viera nada, aun sentado sobre la ropa- plagg, plagg, ¿Dónde estás?- susurro, no quería que lo pillaran en su forma de civil.

-¿Mmm?, ¿Qué quieres?- respondió adormilado y soltó un largo bostezo- plagg, hay que salir de aquí- susurro Adrien mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-Ahg, no quiero, la ropa de tu novia es muy cómoda-dijo y abrió los ojos, Adrien de inmediato vio dos grandes puntos verdes brillar en la oscuridad, acerco su rostro y con la poca luz que se colaba por el orificio de la puerta pudo ver que se trataba de su kwami que dormía acurrucado sobre una prenda muy llamativa para los ojos de Adrien, una sonrisa pervertida se formó en su rostro al ver la diminuta y fina tela roja en la que dormía plagg, era una especie de tanga- plagg, las garras- susurro y este no tuvo otra más que transformarlo, una vez en su traje volvió su vista a la prenda que lo tenía embobado, ahora podía ver perfectamente en toda esa oscuridad* con que a mi princesa le gustan los "hilos dentales"* pensó y tomo la prenda entre sus garras, no pudo evitarlo, la acerco a su nariz y respiro profundo el aroma de esa ropa tan íntima, y de nuevo sonrió pervertida mente* huele tan bien* pensó pero su sonrisa se borró en un instante cuando recordó donde se encontraba, empujo lentamente la puerta del armario y asomo su cabeza,* Aleluya, aun no amanece* pensó y salió sigilosamente, camino unos paso, Alya estaba en el diván, bueno la mayor parte de ella, su pierna y brazo derecho estaban en el suelo, mientras soltaba fuertes ronquido * esto merece una foto* pensó, se tapaba la coca con las manos para aguantar la risa, después siguió su camino hacia la escotilla y vio que Marinett dormía en su cama, boca abajo con las piernas y brazos extendidos a mas no poder *hay princesa, al menos tu no roncas* pensó y bajo de la ventana, camino hacia ella y subió las escaleras que conducían hacia su cama, le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla, la cubrió con la manta que se encontraba echa un lio a sus pies, la tapo hasta los hombros- buenas noches, mi princesa- susurro y salió del cuarto en dirección a su hogar, cuando llego a su casa todo seguía tal cual lo dejo, se deciso de su transformación , plagg inmediatamente tomo un gran porción de queso, sin dirigirle palabra alguna y se metió a un cajón del escritorio que siempre usaba para dormir, Adrien tomo un ducha y se lanzó a la cama, se puso a pensar en lo de la noche y en su pesadilla, la verdad le preocupaba mucho la reacción que tendría la chica en cuanto supiera quien es,* tal vez debo acercarme a ella siendo Adrien, al menos hacer que podamos hablar sin que ella se ponga nerviosa y tartamudee*pensó, pero no pudo más, el sueño lo volvió a vencer, se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras el sol del sábado se levantaba para dar comienzo al día en parís, y aunque fuera sábado el tenia sesión de fotografía en la mañana.

Eran pasadas las 9:30 de la mañana en parís y la gente comenzaba a despertar, por el sábado la mayoría se queda a dormir hasta tarde. Un rayo fino de luz se colaba por la ventana y pegaba directamente al rostro de Marinett, esta al sentir el sol quemar su rostro se quejó inatendiblemente y cubrió completamente su cabeza, pero aun así esa descarada luz la molestaba, no tuvo otra que levantarse, se sentó en la cama y soltó un largo bostezo mientras estiraba su cuerpo, se restregó los ojos y perezosamente bajo las escaleras, volvió a bostezar y soltó una risa baja al ver a Alya tirada en el suelo enrollada como un cigarrillo con su menta, se acercó a ella y comenzó a sacudirla.

-¡Alya!, ¡Alya!, ¡despierta!- exigió aun sacudiéndola, pero esta no hizo saso, simplemente se giró y le dio la espalda a la azabache mientras murmuraba cosas entre sueños,* te despertare, por las buenas o por las malas* pensó y fue al baño, primero lavo su cara y tomo una toalla, la empapo con el agua helada de los grifos y fue de vuelta al cuarto, Alya se había dado media vuelta quedando boca a arriba *perfecto* pensó Marinett y rio de forma malévola pero baja para no despertar a su amiga, se acercó sigilosamente y se paró junto a la chica que dormía despreocupadamente en el suelo, aguantando la risa, levanto la toalla a su altura y la dejo caer sobre la cara de la dormilona de Alya, la caída paso en cámara lenta para Marinett, pero en realidad paso en segundos, la toalla cayo en la cara de la morena causando un sonido seco, como un aplauso.

-¡Aaaaa!, ¡Marinett!- grito mientras de un salto se levantaba y se quitaba la fría toalla de la cara-¡te matare!-grito y Marinett inmediatamente hecho a correr mientras se carcajeaba de la cara de furia de la morena, la persiguió por toda la casa, pero por más que lo intentaba no la atrapaba * sí que es ágil* pensó, una vez la acorralo se lanzó sobre ella y logro atraparla.

-te tengo- dijo en vos alta una vez que la pudo atrapar, Marinett no paraba de reír, parecía que le hacían cosquillas- hora de que pagues por tus delitos- dijo Alya y comenzó a reír igual que su amiga, desayunaron y fueron al parque, Marinett uso la excusa de olvidar algo para subir a su cuarto, busco a Tikki, le dio unas galletas y la escondió en su bolso, fueron al parque tranquilamente ablando, lo que no se esperaban es que un guapo modelo intentaría hacer un acercamiento hacia cierta azabache

 _ **Weno, me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero fue por la escuela, desearía que escribir fics cuente como nota.**_

 _ **Estamos en tiempos de examen acá en argentina y no tuve tiempo ni para ir al baño.**_

 _ **Dejen**_ _ **reviews**_ _ **, esa es mi energía para seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **Chao ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

helado

Marinett y Alya llegaron al parque después de unos minutos de caminar y hablar animadamente, era una mañana de verano, mucha gente paseaba o simplemente se sentaba en alguna banca a observar el paisaje, los niños corrían y se divertían, y al otro lado de donde se encontraban ellas, Adrien se encontraba en su sesión de modelaje, ellas no lo vieron, pero el sí, estaba bastante lejos pero aun así reconoció a la azabache y a su amiga* mi princesa* pensó mientras la miraba con ojos soñadores, pero como todo sueño tiene que acabar.

-¡Adrien!, ¡Concéntrate!- grito el fotógrafo, se encontraba furioso-¡toda la mañana te la pasaste viendo de un lado a otro!-espeto furioso, Adrien solo se encogió de hombros y forzadamente alejo su vista de la chica que lo traía loquito- perdón- dijo mientras intentaba no girar su cabeza de nuevo hacia donde estaba Marinett.

-está bien, terminamos por hoy- dijo el fotógrafo, tomo sus cosas y se fue junto con su asistente, Adrien estaba que saltaba de alegría, rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia donde estaban las chicas hace un rato, busco con la vista, pero no estaban por ningún lado, esa era su oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a su princesa en su forma civil, su oportunidad se desvaneció al igual que su sonrisa, *no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente* pensó y empezó a caminar entra la gente que disfrutaba del soleado y hermoso sábado, miro y miro, pero no las pudo localizar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando una idea cruzo por su mente,*tal vez yo no las vea, pero chat noir si* pensó, debía buscar un lugar para transformarse, pero había mucha, podían verlo, así que busco por todos lados un buen escondite, vio un callejón cercano al parque y fue rápidamente hacia hay, una vez llego plagg salió de su escondite y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-plagg, ¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto, nunca en toda su vida lo había visto a si de serio, el gatito solo lo observaba de igual manera y hablo.

-te dije que no debes utilizar tus poderes por simples tonterías- dijo cruzado de bracitos.

\- te lo compensare con más queso-propuso y al gatito le brillaron los ojos- ok-dijo con ojos soñadores mientras pensaba en su adorado y apestoso queso, le gustaba bastante la propuesta del chico, mas queso por una simple transformación.

-¡plagg, las garras!-chat noir salió corriendo del callejo y busco de nuevo a su princesa, esta vez tenía la refinada y aguda vista que cualquier felino tiene, y además una excelente audición, movió sus orejas falsa un poco y rápidamente pudo escuchar la delicada y dulce voz de su amada, la oía pero no la veía, siguió el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, y hay estaba su objetivo sentada bajo el mismo árbol que antes, a chat se le caía la baba con solo ver las esculpidas piernas de la chica, por lo general su ropa no permitía ver sus piernas, pero ahora traía un delicado y hermoso vestido de color rojo oscuro, que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, con tirantes finos y un cinturón negro, de nuevo fue a escondidas y subió al árbol y se acomodó en la rama más gruesa, desde hay tenía una excelente vista de ella, la veía sonreír y su corazón se aceleraba*prrrufecta* pensó, estuvo un largo rato en el árbol observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, vio que Alya se despedía y se iba *mi oportunidad* pensó y bajo del árbol, se des transformo en el callejón, le dio queso a plagg y volvió al parque lo más rápidamente posible, la vio a lo lejos, se preparaba para volver a su casa.

Camino disimuladamente, como si diera un simple paseo, paro junto a ella,* se ve tan hermosa, dulce y sexi* pensó mientras la observaba con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-hola, Marinett, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto cambiando su sonrisa por una más inocente, la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, se giró y lo vio, esos ojos verdes que la enloquecían, paro algo extraño pasaba, no sentía lo mismo de siempre.

-hola, Adrien-dijo casualmente, para sorpresa de ambos, ¿realmente cambio tan rápido? No podía olvidarse de lo que sintió por el tan rápidamente, ¿o sí? Adrien no le presto mucha atención, su vista seguía fija en ella, pasaba su mirada de sus piernas a su escote y luego a su rostro*esa piel tan blanca, tan cremosa, esos ojos color cielo* pensó, y de nuevo sintió algo duro en su entrepierna, pero Marinett no se percató de como la miraba el rubio, seguía pensando en cómo cambiaron tan rápidamente sus sentimientos.

-quiero comerte…-susurro Adrien, se le escapo lo que estaba pensando,*maldita sea*pensó, tenía ganas de pegarse un tiro y se sonrojo furiosamente por lo que dijo, Marinett lo miro aún más confundida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, para salvación de Adrien no escucho lo que este dijo, rápidamente intento corregir su error.

-qu-que, si hemm, ¿querrías ir a comer un helado?-dijo nervioso, estaba sudando y sus mejillas de color rojo, la chica le sonrió amablemente- claro, pero tú pagas, yo no traje dinero- no savia como, pero estaba ablando con el sin decir incoherencias o tartamudear, algo realmente raro para ella.

-yo te invite, así que yo lo pago-dijo y soltó un largo suspiro,*me salve*pensó y comenzaron a caminar hasta el puesto de helados, hablaron de cosas de interés común todo el camino y en la fila para comprar los helados, una vez llego su turno Adrien pidió un helado napolitano y Marinett uno de frutilla, se sentaron uno frente al otro en el suelo bajo un árbol.

-está bueno- comento Marinett, mientras lamia su helado, a Adrien le parecía tan sexi que si seguía así no se contendría más y se abalanzaría sobre ella* qué suerte que tengo un pantalón flojo y un bóxer ajustado* pensó Adrien- si, es delicioso-contesto, Marinett seguía concentrada en su helado y no se dio cuenta de la mirada de hambre del chico, ni de la tremenda erección que este tenía, la chica lo miro y luego bajo su vista al postre que este sostenía en manos, Adrien al darse cuenta no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿quieres probarme?, digo, ¿quieres probar el mío?, el helado- los dos se sonrojaron, *malditas hormonas* maldijo en su mente y pudo escuchar una risa que provenía de su camiseta *maldito plagg * volvió a maldecir y miro a Marinett.

-está bien- dijo esta mientras se acercaba al cono que sostenía el chico, paso su lengua por el mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Adrien quería hacerla suya hay mismo, en frente de todos, desviaron la mirada rápidamente, Adrien miro hacia un costado y Marinett llevo su vista al suelo, mala elección, antes de llegar al piso sus ojos se fijaron un la gran torre Eiffel que se erguía imponente en la entrepierna del chico, se puso roja como un tomate maduro y se tensó en su lugar, quería desviar la mirada, pero sus ojos parecían congelados en ese lugar en específico, no sabía qué hacer, Adrien al darse cuenta de lo callada que estaba, la miro y vio que estaba roja y quieta, parecía una estatua, luego vio que sus ojos estaban fijos en un solo lugar, siguió sus ojos y vio que era lo que la tenía así, se puso igual de rojo que ella, rápidamente llevo sus manos a donde la azabache miraba e intento cubrirse, tirando el helado al suelo- yo, lo si-siento, perdón ma-marinett…- dijo mientras se levantaba sin apartar sus manos de ahí- es, qu-que soy muy sensible- intento excusarse, con una sonrisa nerviosa y Marinett se levantó de manera rápida mirando hacia los costados

-ya, veo-rio nerviosa- cre-creo, que debo irme- dijo y tomo su bolso mientras se daba la vuelta- yo igual-respondió Adrien, tenía ganas de que lo tragase la tierra- gr-gracias por el helado- dijo Marinett antes de alejarse rápidamente, Adrien fue de vuelta al callejón y plagg salió soltando grandes carcajadas mientras sostenía su estómago y se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

-ajajajaja, "es que soy muy sensible"- el kwami rio aún más fuerte, parecía que moriría de la risa-sí que eres un pervertido Adrien- dijo mientras seguía riendo, el chico solo lo miraba de mala gana- cállate, plagg- dijo*creo que es tiempo de que un gatito negro visite a mi princesa* pensó.

-¡plagg, las garras!- dijo y se transformó, plagg fue absorbido por el anillo sin parar de reír.

 _ **Hola gente linda, espero les guste este capítulo, me pase toda la noche escribiendo.**_

 _ **Y no pude actualizar antes porque mi compu tenía un problemita**_

 _ **Y en respuesta al comentario de**_ _ **China**_ _ **, tienen entre 16 y 17 años, la edad del amor**_

 _ **Dejen reviews, por fa, de eso vivo ;)**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, chao**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dulce

Chat noir llego a la casa de Marinett antes que ella, vio que la panadería estaba cerrada,- mi princesa todavía no llega-dijo y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara, mientras juntaba sus dedos frente a él- excelente-dijo. (Estilo señor Monti Burns, de los Simpson), miro hacia los costados, para asegurarse de que la dueña de casa aun no este hay, corrió hacia la escotilla, para su suerte estaba abierta, entro sigiloso, todo estaba oscuro, la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana no ayudaba mucho, pero no era problema para él, husmeo todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuarto como un verdadero gato curioso, una cajita pequeña llamo su atención, contenía un libro adentro, sabía muy bien que era eso- su diario…-susurro, tenía el impulso de tomarlo y saber todo sobre su princesa, paro cuando estuvo por tomar el libro recordó lo que le paso a Sabrina cuando tomo su diario, rápidamente alejo su mano *es una trampa, y si mi princesa descubre que intente leer su diario, me matara* pensó, pero la tentación seguía hay, se dio la vuelta rápido y camino lejos de la "trampa", de nuevo su vista se clavó en otro objeto, una canasta con bolas de estambre de diferentes colores, su mirada se ilumino, se acercó rápidamente a esta y tomo la más grande, una color verde, no sabía por qué, pero le atraían las mismas cosas que a los gatos, incluso ronroneaba *debe ser parte del paquete de chat noir*pensó, comenzó a jugar con la bola, desatándola un poco, pero un sonido un la planta baja lo asusto *Marinett llego*pensó, corrió hacia la escotilla y asomo la cabeza, las luces estaban encendidas, pero no avía señal de Marinett, bajo por las escaleras sigilosamente con la bola de estambre en manos, reviso todo el lugar y se dirigió a la cocina, tampoco había nada, sus verdes ojos se clavaron en un croissant que descansaba en un plato sobre la mesada cerca de la heladera, bajo su juguete en la mesada y tomo el delicioso postre *no se darán cuenta, esta es una panadería* pensó y se lo comió en solo dos bocados, se lamio el azúcar de los dedos, vio que la bola de estambre rodaba sobre la mesada y caía al piso, no lo dudo, instintivamente salto tras ella, cayó sobre esta y la golpeo con las manos causando que rodara y se deshilara en el proceso, dio vueltas y saltos en el suelo con mucha agilidad y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sin querer enredo la cuerda en sus piernas, pero no le importó, siguió jugando como todo un gato, termino exhausto, pero feliz y totalmente enredado con el estambre, intento levantarse, pero no pudo, sus piernas y manos estaban pegados a su cuerpo por el hilo de lana.

-maldición-seguía forcejeando pero el estambre no colaboraba, sino que se ceñía aún más a él.

-¡estúpida lana!-maldijo y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo quedando boca arriba-espero que mi princesa no se enoje- dijo y trago saliva duramente, dio otra vuelta en el suelo, su giro se vio interrumpido por la heladera, que se movió un poco por el golpe y para su desgracia esta tenía una bolsa de azúcar para glaseado encima, vio con terror como la bolsa se tambaleaba.

-no, por favor, no- rogo, demasiado tarde, la bolsa cayó sobre él, rompiéndose por el impacto contra su cuerpo, causando una nube blanca, solo serró los ojos con fuerzas * ya es un hecho, mi princesa me matara*pensó abriendo sus ojos y viendo parte de su cuerpo totalmente cubierto por el polvo blanco, dulce y pegajoso, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresalto, Marinett entro tarareando un canción, traía una bolsa en manos, al parecer fue a comprar algo, por eso tardo, no se dio cuenta de que el gato estaba en el suelo hecho un lio, paso junto a él pero no miro al suelo, seguía tarareando con los ojos serrados, chat noir no sabía qué hacer, si le pedía ayuda se pondría furiosa por el desastre que causo, pero si no le pedía ayuda a nadie, su transformación acabaría y eso era peor, no tuvo otra opción.

-pss, hey- dijo muy bajito pero esta no lo escucho- pss, Marinett- repitió más fuerte, esta vez sí lo escucho.

-¡HAAAAAA!-grito Marinett (como grita una adolecente cuando ve una cucaracha o a su cantante favorito) pego un salto en el lugar y le arrojo la bolsa que tenía en brazos, la bolsa impacto directo en la cara de chat, para su suerte solo era un poco de carne y aún más suerte, no tenía huesos.

-auch-se quejó- lo siento princesa- dijo realmente apenado, la chica se tapó la boca con las manos y se arrodillo junto a él, parecía preocupada más que enojada, para sorpresa de chat.

-chat, ¿Qué te paso?, estas blanco- dijo mientras con sus manos limpiaba cariñosamente el azúcar de su cara, una risilla escapo de sus labios- hay, chat, tu no cambias- dijo mientras se levantaba, chat solo la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa* hay, princesa, eres tan dulce como el azúcar*pensó, el hizo un desastre y ella lo ayudaba a salir de este, la chica busco unas tijeras y volvió a arrodillarse junto a él, empezó a cortar el hilo.

-¿qué tienes, chat?- pregunto al ver que este estaba callado y la miraba con dulzura.

-nada, solo, yo creí que te enojarías- susurro mientras serraba los ojos y esperaba por ser libre.

-me enojo, pero te vi hay, como un pequeño gatito en problemas, no puedo enojarme contigo, Chatón- dijo mientras le daba un toque en la nariz y se levantaba- listo, ya eres libre gatito- dijo y chat noir se levantó rápidamente con la intención de abrazarla, pero esta le puso la mano en el pecho y lo detuvo, negó con la cabeza.

\- estas pegajoso por el azúcar-dijo- quítate eso y luego puedes abrazarme.

-pero, ¿cómo me la quito?- pregunto incrédulo, se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa-tal vez con un trapo húmedo- dijo y fue directo a la cocina, mojo un trapo y lo paso por el brazo de héroe- no se quita-dijeron los dos al unísono- metete en la ducha- dijo Marinett mientras lo guiaba hacia el baño, chat la seguía como un perro a su dueño, un gato en realidad, entraron al baño- entra en la tina- ordeno Marinett y chat sin oponerse lo hizo- espero que tu plan funcione, a los gatos no nos gusta el agua- dijo mientras le sonreía pícaramente, Marinett entro a la bañera para alcanzar el grifo del agua, esta comenzó a caer sobre chat noir que se encontraba sentado en la tina, con traje y todo.

-prrrruf, esta frio-se quejó-hay, no es para tanto- dijo Marinett mientras ponía un pie fuera de la tina, pero chat fue más rápido, se puso de pie y la abrazo por la espalda, su pecho mojado choco contra la espalda de la chica causando que esta se tensara.

-chat, me estas mojando-dijo (la mojo con el agua, no sean mal pensados)-suéltame- dijo pero chat apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a ronronear, y ella comenzó a reír- chat, me haces cosquillas, suéltame- pidió entre risas.

-no lo are prrrrincesa-dijo chat noir mientras tiraba de ella y la metía de vuelta a la tina junto a él, y comenzó a besar su cuello entre ronroneos, Marinett se volvió a tensar cuando el agua de la ducha cayó sobre todo su cuerpo mojándola por completo, de nuevo su mente se nublaba-ch-chat…- dijo en un suspiro, él no le prestó atención solo seguía besando su cuello- voltéate, prrrrincesa-pidió chat noir dulcemente y ella no dudo en onecerlo, quedaron frente a frente, los dos estaban totalmente empapados, el vestido rojo que portaba se pegó a su cuerpo, marcando su figura, chat la observaba con las pupilas de los ojos dilatadas y un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas, ella se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba por esa mirada y esa sonrisa, unieron sus labios, un beso apasionado y ardiente, sus lenguas se volvieron juntar y otra corriente eléctrica los recorrió, el paso sus manos por su cintura pegando aún más sus mojados cuerpos, y ella engancho sus dedos en su nuca, se separaron con la respiración agitada y el latido de sus corazones desbocados, les costaba aún más respirar por el agua que caía sobre ellos, quedaron así un largo rato, recuperando el aliento mientras se miraba a los ojos, chat noir sonrió,

-ya estoy limpio, ahora ya puedo abrasarte- dijo mientras serraba el grifo, la abrasaba y de nuevo ronroneaba, sin previo aviso la cargo estilo princesa, aunque fuera verano el agua estaba realmente fría, podrían enfermarse por estar mucho tiempo así

-bájame chat- se quejó esta entre risas- Nop, no te soltare- dijo este y puso un pie fuera de la tina, camino hacia donde estaban las toallas con cuidado de no resbalar y caer, Marinett tomo una y los cubrió a ambos- llévame a mi cuarto, necesito cambiarme. Mi caballero de brillante spandex- bromeo ella y los dos rieron-claro, prrrrincesa- dificultosamente subió las escaleras con Marinett en brazos, dejando tras suyo un camino de agua, una vez entro al cuarto ella bajo de sus brazos y le entrego la toalla- sécate y espérame abajo, no tardo -dijo y serró la escotilla, pero la volvió a abrir,- y no espíes, ni agás más desastres- dijo y volvió a serrar la escotilla, chat noir tenía una sonrisa ladina* no are más desastres, ni espiare, tal vez* pensó y sigilosamente intento abrir la escotilla, pero estaba trancada desde adentro* maldita sea la persona que invento las serraduras*pensó y comenzó a secarse el cabello mojado.

 _ **¿Qué tal Gente?, discúlpenme si tengo demasiados errores *es que no me gusta releer el texto, lo subo como lo escribo a la primera***_

 _ **Dejen reviews, o no volveré a escribir *amenaza bacía ***_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima, chao ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

¡Malditas interrupciones!

Marinett se quitó la ropa mojada y empezó a buscar en el armario ropa que este seca, refunfuñando palabras sin sentido alguno, la actitud de chat noir le parecía dulce y divertida pero no le agradó mucho que mojara su precioso vestido, que ella misma había hecho y había decidido estrenar hoy, para su desgracia tuvo que darle un baño a su "gato"

-maldito chat noir- murmuro mientras se colocaba una ropa interior bastante provocativa color negro de encaje- los gatos lo arruinan todo- volvió a murmurar mientras se ponía un short color lila y una camiseta negra y floja. Tikki apareció de tras de ella, estaba en la habitación de la chica desde que esta había llegado.

-Marinett, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto mientras volaba en círculos alrededor de la chica, había escuchado todo lo que murmuraba- se te ve enojada-dijo y bajo sobre la cabeza de esta.

-hola Tikki, no estoy enojada-dijo Marinett cambiando rápidamente su enojo por una enorme y sincera sonrisa- nada más mira, mi pobre vestido esta empapado-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro y señalaba el hermoso vestido echo una bola totalmente mojada en el suelo, Tikki comenzó a reír.

-te advertí que no era buena idea adoptar un gato-dijo Tikki y volvió a reír- en especial uno como chat noir- Marinett también rio ante el comentario del kwami.

-tenías razón Tikki, pero ya lo adopte y no pudo echarlo, o ¿sí?- volvieron a reír y la criatura roja se fue al escritorio de la chica donde tenía un plato con galletas exclusivamente para ella, la chica se despidió y bajo las escaleras serrando la escotilla al salir, Marinett bajo y no vio a chat noir por ninguna parte *¿en dónde se metió ese maldito gato?*pensó al no verlo, se sorprendió cuando vio el piso de la cocina totalmente limpio, cuando se fue estaba echa un desastre, se llevó un gran susto cuando dos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura y la presionaron, pero se sintió relajada cuando el que la sujetaba le hablo al oído.

-ya limpie el desastre que cause, prrrrincesa- susurro haciendo que a ella se le pusiera la piel de gallina- ahora en que la puedo ayudar, bella dama- siguió chat.

\- no, no necesito ayuda de un gato tonto- dijo mientras sonreía enormemente, las atenciones que ese gato le daba, realmente la hacían sentir querida y amada- pero prrrrincesa, prrrruf favor- dijo el chico mientras la volteaba para mirarla con ojos de cachorro abandonado, o mejor dicho gatito abandonado-yo solo quiero ayudar a la chica más linda, tierna y sexi que vi en mis 7 vidas felinas-dijo todavía con carita triste e hizo un puchero, apoyo su frente en la de la chica mirándola fijamente a sus azules y brillantes ojos, Marinett se sonrojo notoriamente y a la vez se le derritió el corazón por la mirada que le daba el chico, no soporto más, y se rindió ante los encantos del gato negro.

-ok, gatito, pero no agás más desastres ¿sí?-dijo y al héroe se le ilumino la mirada, acerco despacio su rostro al de la chica serrando los ojos en el camino, esta no tardo en corresponderle, unieron nuevamente sus labios en un beso que muy despacio iba aumentando de intensidad, pero después de unos segundos ella los obligo a separarse.

-basta chat, tengo que cocinar-dijo dejando al gato con ganas de más y más.

Camino hacia la alacena, pero antes de llegar chat la abrazo nuevamente por detrás impidiéndole seguir, de nuevo comenzó a ronronear y besar su cuello, y como siempre a ella se le desconectaba el cerebro.

-prrrrincesa, prrrr, prrrr-llamo chat mientras la presionaba más firmemente contra él.

-Mmm-fue lo único que pudo articular, se tensó cuando chat noir empezó a arrastrarla fuera de la cocina.

-¿qu-que, haces, ch-chat?-logro decir, de alguna forma, recupero la cordura por unos instantes, pero la lengua tibia y húmeda del chico pasando una y otra por la sensible piel de su cuello la venció.

-nada, prrrrincesa- volvió a ronronear mientras dejaba de arrastrarla, la volteo para quedar de frente, ella estaba roja y el igual, pero la máscara lo tapaba un poco, chat noir comenzó a besar sus labios suavemente, ella lo correspondió de inmediato serrando los ojos y abriendo un poco la boca, el chico no dudo en ingresar, aumentando la intensidad, él se estaba volviendo adicto a sentir el calor y la humedad de su boca, sus lenguas de nuevo se juntaban en un baile tan caliente como el mismo fuego, la misma corriente eléctrica de antes los recorrió de pies a cabeza, causando un escalofrió en ambos, se separaron a regañadientes por culpa de sus pulmones que exigían oxígeno, un hilo muy delgado de saliva los unía, la respiración les pesaba y sus corazones latían a mil por hora, *maldita sea* pensó el chico al sentir de nuevo como su "amigo" se despertaba en su parte baja, Marinett también se maldijo en sus adentros cuando sintió la creciente humedad en su entrepierna, pero no les importo, volvieron a besarse desesperadamente, abrazándose fuertemente, queriendo estar más cerca del otro, aunque eso ya era imposible, chat noir la empujo hacia abajo para que se sentara en el sofá, para eso la había arrastrado desde la cocina, ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa por la actitud del chico, pero este la callo de inmediato dándole otro beso francés, ella engancho sus manos a los cabellos del rubio, mientras que seguía besándola y presionándola contra el mueble, ella se recostó sin poner resistencia alguna, la excitación era demasiada como para detenerse, él se sentó sobre la cadera de la chica sin separar sus labios, pero no dejo caer todo su peso, solo el suficiente como para que no intente huir, aunque no parecía que ella quisiera escapar, se separó de sus labios solo para besar y chupar su cuello, Marinett solo soltaba gemidos y suspiros, causando que la erección del chico solo creciera más, para los oídos de chat esos gemidos y suspiros eran una sinfonía con los mejores sonidos que nunca escucho. Se alejó de ella, tenía los ojos serrados y los labios entreabiertos, veía como sus pechos subían y bajaban agitadamente

-eres, prrrufecta- dijo en un ronroneo ronco, metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta de la chica, causando que esta abriera los ojos y lo mirara fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rojos e hinchados labios a causa de los ardientes besos, él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras subía la camiseta con sus manos, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, ella volvió a enganchar sus manos en su cuello levantando un poco el dorso para que el sacara la camiseta, la prenda termino en el suelo, dejando a la vista el sostén negro, sin pensarlo el chico paso su lengua por la parte expuestas de uno de sus pechos hasta llegar a su boca, ella solo gemía, abraso su cuerpo semidesnudo volviendo a besarla y recostándola en el sofá con el sobre ella, se maldijo a si mismo en su mente por no haberse sacado el traje antes y así poder sentir su delicada piel.

-ch-chat, quita-quítate el traje-dijo Marinett entrecortadamente casi leyendo sus pensamientos.

\- ha sus órdenes, princesa- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, se volvió a sentar y se deciso por completo de su traje quedando solo con el ajustado bóxer, el traje quedo en el suelo junto a la camiseta de la chica. Marinett se puso totalmente roja mientras lo miraba con hambre, desde su posición tenía una excelente vista del bien trabajado cuerpo del minino, y también del bulto un la parte baja de este. Inmediatamente su mente le mostro la imagen de Adrien en la mañana, pero se olvidó de todo al sentir las manos desnudas del chico pasar desde su abdomen y dirigirse hacia su espalda, aunque le costó un poco pudo desprender el sostén, Marinett se puso nerviosa y él lo noto, se inclinó sobre ella y volvió a besar sus labios para distraerla mientras con sus manos retiraba desesperadamente el sostén para luego tirarlo al piso con todo lo demás, se separó para observarla pera ella instantáneamente cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho impidiéndole verlos.

-prrrrincesa, quita tus manos, quiero verte- dijo roncamente sobre los labios de la chica, ella lo observaba totalmente roja por las palabras de chico- no tienes de que avergonzarte, eres prrrufecta- dijo con una sonrisa y ella le respondió de igual manera mientras volvía a besarlo. Él fue bajando sus labios por el cuello y la clavícula hasta llegar a los pechos, se dio cuenta de que ya no los tapaba con sus manos, se separó solo para observar su rostro, lo miraba claramente avergonzada y roja.

-lo vez, eres perfecta- dijo y bajo sus labios hasta los pechos de la chica, paso su lengua por el derecho mientras que su mano atendía al izquierdo, no dejo un espacio de piel sin lamer o besar, llevo su lengua hasta la cúpula y se la metió en la boca, comenzó a succionar suavemente el pezón hasta dejarlo totalmente duro.

-haa, chat-dijo Marinett, comenzó a jadear mientras con sus manos le jalaba el cabello acercándolo más a sus pechos, los jadeos lo excitaban aún más, sentía que se vendría en cualquier momento, pero se controló, repitió el mismo procedimiento con el izquierdo, cuando sintió que era suficiente, se levantó, Marinett solo lo observaba curiosa mientras intentaba calmar sus jadeos y la respiración acelerada. Luego se agacho y la levanto para sorpresa de Marinett que no entendía su actitud. Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de la chica.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Marinett todavía acelerada. El no respondió, estaba muy ocupado intentando abrir la escotilla hasta que lo consiguió, Tikki quien se encontraba todavía distraída con las galletas apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse detrás de la pantalla de la computadora*adolecentes, lo único en lo que piensan es en sexo*pensó Tikki al ver a su portadora vestida únicamente son un short y a chat noir en bóxer *mejor me voy antes de que empiecen, no quiero terminar traumada*pensó Tikki y rápidamente bolo a través del cuarto y atravesó la pared que daba a la terraza. Mientras tanto chat noir bajo a la agitada azabache en el diván y se arrodillo entre sus piernas, sin pensarlo dos veces llevo sus manos hacia el cierre de los short que lo alejaban de la feminidad de su amada, esta solo lo miraba expectante, bajo el cierre y lentamente fue bajando la prenda dejando un rastro de húmedos y tibios besos en su camino, una vez la saco por completo la arrojo en una esquina dejando a una nerviosa y totalmente roja Marinett en bragas. Quedo maravillado con la figura que tenía en frente

-ya te dije que eres hermosa, perfecta, sexi y que me estas volviendo loco- dijo con su característica sonrisa ladina y se disponía a bajarle la última prenda pero el sonido de un teléfono lo detuvo, arruinando el momento, Marinett se sentó rápidamente en el diván.

-deben ser mis padre, dijeron que llamarían-dijo Marinett calmando su respirar mientras se levantaba rápidamente y tomaba el teléfono dejando a chat noir semidesnudo, decepcionado y con el "mástil" parado,*¡malditas interrupciones!, ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!* pensó mientras se dejaba caer boca abajo en el diván, ya podía escuchar las risas y burlas de plagg cundo se des transformara, Marinett bajo por la escotilla hacia la planta baja mientras todavía hablaba por teléfono, seguramente para vestirse. Chat noir se quedó un rato hay hasta que su "amigo" se calmó, miro el reloj despertador.

-¡rayos!, mi padre me matara- dijo cuando vio la hora, ya casi era la hora de almorzar y el no regreso a su casa desde que tuvo la sesión de modelaje ¡a la 8:00!, perdió la noción del tiempo en cuanto empezó a besar a la azabache. Salió disparado del diván hacia la planta baja, Marinett se encontraba ya vestida mientras conversaba con sus padres. El tomo su ropa y se la coloco rápidamente.

-debo irme, perdí la noción del tiempo-dijo susurrando y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marinett, ella solo asintió y lo despidió con la mano para luego seguir ablando. Chat noir salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar rogando por que no se hayan dado cuenta de su desaparición, aunque eso fuera poco posible

 _ **¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero como ya les dije entes, los exámenes están a full y apenas tuve tiempo para escribir. :'(**_

 _ **Pero ahora actualizare más pronto, o lo intentare :)**_

 _ **Hola**_ _ **ArailinGamer**_ _ ***tu pediste que te salude***_

 _ **Weno nos leemos la próxima. Chao, Chao ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notificación:**_ _ **Akumatizada.**_

 **Espero me disculpen, pero esto no es un capitulo, solo quería decirles a mis amados lectores que no actualizare pronto, mi computadora está teniendo graves problemas técnicos y no puedo escribir, borra todo lo que escribo al guardarlo. :´( *esta nota la hice desde mi teléfono***

 **Actualizare cuanto antes la recupere o consiga otra máquina, sea como sea, continuare con el fic hasta el final.**

 **Gracias, muchas gracias por su tiempo, y espero comprendan a esta pobre autora :(**

 **Chao nos leemos pronto:)**

 **PD: Los adoro**


	10. Chapter 10

Castigado

Chat noir corrió y salto, ágil y desesperadamente por los tejados, terrazas y balcones, de la hermosa París buscando la ruta más corta posible, en su mente se reproducían una y otra vez su encuentro con la azabache,*debo controlarme, debo controlarme* seguía pensando, hasta que llego a un callejón cercano a su casa, se adentró en este observando a los costados y muy a su pesar dejo salir a plagg del anillo, y como se lo imaginaba, el gatito cayó al piso riendo a carcajadas, como si no hubiera mañana, parecía haberse olvidado por completo del queso y solo querer burlarse de su portador, estaba más que cansado por mantener la transformación por tanto tiempo, pero aun así tenia fuerzas para reír, Adrien se aguantaba las ganas de meterlo en un frasco y lanzarlo a rio Sena, pero se recordaba a si mismo que sin ese molesto y glotón gatito, el no sería chat noir

Ajajajaja, te-te la dejo parada ajajajaja- hablo entrecortadamente, si seguía así moriría de risa, se sostenía el estómago y grandes lagrimones corrían por su rostro. Dio vueltas en el suelo mientras Adrien lo observaba con mirada asesina.

-¡Cállate!, estúpido gato- le grito Adrien mientras lo tomaba de la cola y lo levantaba dejándolo colgado de cabeza, pero plagg solo seguía riendo.

-ajajajaja, y deberías, ve-ver tu cara jajaja- plagg se estaba quedando sin aire por reír tanto- cuando, vi-viste la hora ajajajaja-Adrien no lo dejo seguir, lo metió en su bolsillo y salió corriendo directo hacia la mansión, pero algo lo tenía en la duda sobre las palabras del kwami. El creyó que solo sentía o presentía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero estaba muy equivocado.

¿Cómo viste mi cara?... Si estabas…- pregunto sin parar de correr, plagg lo interrumpió hablando desde la chaqueta, calmando un poco su ataque de risa.

-soy parte del traje, te puedo ver a ti, y todo lo que tú ves y oyes- Adrien palideció ante lo que le decía el kwami, ¿acaso vio todo lo que hiso?, ¿vio a Marinett semidesnuda?, ¿la escucho jadear?, su rostro enrojecido de inmediato, pero plagg comenzó a reír de nuevo, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-cállate plagg, ya llegamos- dijo recuperando el aliento y abriendo la enorme puerta, escuchaba como plagg intentaba reprimir sus carcajadas, su cara teñida de rojo hacia un perfecto contraste con su cabello y piel clara, cuando cruzo la puerta se puso más que nervioso, tenía miedo, terror, pánico, por su frente se deslizo una gota de sudor, no sabía si era por la corrida o por los nervios, su padre, el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste estaba parado en la escalera, lo vio inquisitivo, para luego poner su típica cara de póker, _**( yo creo que Gabriel Agreste gano su fortuna en un casino, con la cara que tiene nadie sabría qué piensa, si está feliz o triste)**_ trago duro y entro serrando la puerta detrás suyo, avanzo unos pasos nerviosos con los ojos clavados en el suelo, si lo veía a los ojos sus nervios lo traicionarían y seguramente hablaría de más.

-¿en dónde estuviste? Y… ¿porque estas tan rojo?- pregunto el adulto más serio que una roca, las rosillas de Adrien flaquearon y automáticamente su cerebro se puso a trabajar en una excusa lo suficientemente realista como para que su padre le creyera, tarea bastante difícil a decir verdad, tardo un poco en responder.

-yo, yo hemm, es-estaba con…Nino, ¡sí eso!, con Nino-respondió mirando a ningún punto exacto en el suelo, mientras se llevaba una mano y se rascaba la nuca.

\- y..., jugamos una carrera, hasta casa, p-por eso estoy rojo- siguió mientras una forzada sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, lentamente llevo sus ojos a los de su padre, *en parte es la verdad* pensó, se puso aún más nervioso, si es que era posible, cuando su padre solo lo observaba, en silencio, pero con una cara que a Adrien le decía _**no te creo nada**_.-

-Mmm, y… ¿por qué no respondías mis llamados?- volvió a preguntar *esto parece un interrogatorio* pensó Adrien.

\- tenía mi teléfono en modo vibrador- dijo calmando un poco sus nervios, fue lo más creíble que se le ocurrió, no pudo responder los llamados porque su teléfono estaba en su chaqueta, y su chaqueta desaparecía, junto a casi toda su ropa cuando se fusionaba con plagg.

-Mmm…-dijo el adulto y dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse aun sin creer las palabras de su hijo, *uff, estuvo cerca* pensó Adrien viendo como su padre subía a paso elegante las escaleras, pero todo se vino abajo.

-Ajajaja- Plagg dejo escapa una corta pero sonora carcajada, rápidamente llevo sus manos y tapo su boca, pero fue tarde, el padre de Adrien lo escucho y giro su cabeza hacia Adrien.*¡maldito plagg!, ¡te matare estúpido gato!* pensó Adrien y plagg sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo de pies a cabeza,* prrrr, cosas malas se acercan* pensó plagg desde la chaqueta, su risa se calló definitivamente.

-estás castigado el resto del fin de semana- dijo secamente y sin rodeos Gabriel y Adrien casi se desmaya, su tiempo libre en estos dos venditos días los tendría que pasar encerrado en su lujosa jaula, ¿qué haría todo ese tiempo solo?, nunca se acercaría a su princesa en su forma civil si se la pasaba entre cuatro paredes, y aun peor, con un gato parlante, volador y que solo come camembert.

-pe-pero…yo- intento protestar, pero no podía decir que no fue él, el de la risa, lo podrían tratar de loco.

-nada de peros, yo no te crie para que faltes el respeto a tus mayores… mucho menos a mí- dijo el abulto y termino de subir las escaleras.

-y… le diré a Natalie que llame un doctor, parece que estas mal de la garganta- a Gabriel le pareció rara la risa de su hijo, era una vos rasposa y un poco seca, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se encerró en su estudio, como siempre. Adrien camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras del otro lado claramente molesto, no solo estaba castigado sino que tenía que aguantarse a un médico haciéndole preguntas y todo por culpa de plagg, frunció el ceño teniendo solo una cosa en la mente.

*atraigo a plagg con queso, lo mato de un zapatazo, y escondo el cadáver, no será muy difícil, tal vez lo lance al rio o se lo tire al perro del vecino, si, si, si, aunque dudo que al perro le guste el sabor a queso * seguía planeando el homicidio de plagg en su mente hasta que llego a su cuarto y entro, en su rostro se mostraba un sonrisa perversa.

-llego tu hora, plagg- dijo y reviso el bolsillo en donde debía estar su víctima y para su sorpresa esta ya no estaba, en cuanto Adrien ingreso a su cuarto salió volando y se escondió *mejor prevenir que lamentar* pensó, sabía que esta vez Adrien estaba realmente furioso, se alejó de su portador para subir y esconderse entre algunos libros en la biblioteca que estaba sobre la gigantesca habitación.

-¡plagg!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!-grito el rubio exasperado mientras buscaba por todos lados al dolor de cabeza que tenía por compañero.

-perdón, yo no quería meterte en problemas, es que se me escapo- hablo fuerte el kwami pero sin salir de su escondite, Adrien escuchaba detenidamente intentando rastrear de donde venía esa voz.

-perdón…, lo siento Adrien- volvió a hablar claramente arrepentido, Adrien se calmó un poco y soltó un largo suspiro de derrota, después de todo era su compañero, su amigo, y no podía estar el resto de la vida enojado y con pensamientos homicidas hacia él, camino pesadamente hacia el sillón blanco que se encontraba en su habitación y se desplomo derrotado.

-está bien plagg…, te perdono-dijo y se acurruco sobre el mueble, abrasándose así mismo, plagg salió temeroso de entre los libros, esperando una emboscada o algo así, pero no, solo lo vio hay tumbado, apagado y desanimado, bolo hacia él y se sentó frente al chico, lo observo en silencio, Adrien tenía los ojos serrados y respiraba pesado, como si le costara esfuerzo hacerlo.

-Adrien, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado y este abrió los ojos, esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, que sin importar la situación o problema tenían un brillo de esperanza y alegría, se encontraban apagados, fríos, como si el brillo tan característico que siempre tuvo en ellos hubiese sido robado, no le contesto solo lo observo, serró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero esta estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-plagg, yo la…amo, y no puedo estar sin ella-lo dijo más en un susurro que ablando, una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro hasta terminar en la blanca tela del sillón, plagg no sabía que decir, él no era consejero romántico, pero debía intentar animar al chico.

-pues díselo, cuéntale la verdad, yo sé que ella también te ama- dijo animadamente haciendo al rubio poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-no lo sé plagg, y si a ella solo le gusta chat noir y no Adrien- volvió a su semblante triste *baya, creo que los humanos solo están hechos de hormonas y depresión* pensó el kwami al creer que ya lo había animado.

-¡no seas cobarde, ve y enfrenta el destino!-grito para sorpresa del chico, era cierto, no podía estar el resto de sus días escondido detrás de una máscara por miedo al rechazo, debía enfrentar su más grande temor y afrontar las consecuencias, *el que no arriesga no gana* pensó y con esa iniciativa en su cabeza formo una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro.

-lo hare plagg, le diré quien soy, y si me rechaza, lo afrontare- dijo sentándose en el sillón y secando las lágrimas que hace momentos recorrieron su rostro,*vaya, no pensé que fuera tan sencillo convencerlo* pensó, Adrien se levantó decidido, estaba a punto de transformarse e ir con Marinett, pero la puerta fue golpeado y no tubo de otra que contestar, era el medico que dijo su padre, un anciano de anteojos con un vidrio de aproximadamente dos centímetros, con poco cabello en la cabeza y el poco que tenía estaba totalmente blanco, la espalda la tenía curvada con una gran joroba, vestía una bata blanca con guante de látex y en su mano traía un viejo maletín negro con sus elementos de tortura, según Adrien, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que un diente sobresalía de su boca, al verlo entrar a Adrien le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Y así paso un par de horas siendo examinado de pies a cabeza por el anciano, quien le hacía preguntas raras y muchas incomodas *se supone que estaba mal de la garganta * pensó Adrien mientras el medico lo seguía examinando.

 _ **Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias por ser tan pacientes con migo. :)**_

 _ **Estoy más feliz que una lombriz, por fin recupere mi amada computadora, resulta que por presionar muy fuerte la tecla ENTER se rompió la placa.**_

 _ **Ahora si actualizare y creare nuevas historias.**_

 _ **Por favor dejen reviews e ideas para seguir con esta historia, inspírenme, me quede sin muchas ideas en todo el tiempo que no pude escribir.**_

 _ **Bueno, estoy muy feliz y nuevamente gracias por su paciencia.**_

 _ **Chao, chao, nos leemos luego ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

-Uff…-suspiro Marinette ya harta de esperar a chat noir, desde que se fue en la mañana no había regresado y ya se estaba atardeciendo, automáticamente se coloreo de rojo al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana, o al menos lo que seguramente iba a suceder si no eran interrumpidos por el teléfono, el vendito teléfono.

-creo que no vendrá, tal vez esté patrullando- comento Tikki quien se encontraba a su lado, sentada en el borde del balcón.

-si es probable, hace mucho que no hay ningún akuma suelto-afirmo la chica, mientras se apoyaba también en el borde y miraba a lo lejos con la mirada perdida entre todos esos viejos y hermosas edificios.

-¿y si damos una vuelta?-le pregunto de repente, sonriéndole enormemente la criatura roja, hace semanas que ningún akuma atacaba la ciudad, algo extraño a decir verdad, pero ellos no podían hacer más que esperar y estar preparados, en cuestión de momentos el caos se podría desatar y seguramente Hawk Moth planeando algo, aun así no tenían más que esperar y ser pacientes.

La chica amplio si sonrisa y acaricio la cabeza de la criatura rojiza, esta le respondió de igual manera.

-¡Tikki, motas!-dijo con vos fuerte la chica y la criatura fue absorbida por el arete en cuestión de segundos, una vez que su traje rojo con lunares estuvo en su lugar la chica aspiro fuerte y estiro su yoyo mágico para engancharlo en algún edificio no muy lejano, se sentía tan bien balancearse por los tejados de parís, el aire frio golpeando su rostro, la sensación de volar como un pájaro a cada balanceo, simplemente increíble, una libertad que nadie más que ella experimentaba, lo de chat noir ere parecido, pero no igual.

Después de ir por todos lados, a cada rincón de la ciudad ya estaba cansada, y paso bastante tiempo así que probablemente a su miraculous le quedara poco tiempo, no encontró a su gatito por ningún lado, eso la preocupaba, tampoco había señales de los akumas, solo ayudo unos policías a atrapar a un ladrón que huía de la ley por robar una tienda de electrodomésticos, nada grabe ni difícil de lograr.

Termino sentada en una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel observando el atardecer, preguntándose a sí misma por el paradero de chat noir, ¿Qué tal si le paso algo malo en su forma de civil?, ¿Qué tal si un akuma lo ataco y ella no se enteró?, ese tipo de preguntas preocupantes resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, y tal como se lo imagino, a su miraculous le quedaba poco tiempo, este emitió un fuerte pitido que la saco de sus pensamientos, a sus aretes le quedaban ya solo cuatro puntos así que con todo el pesar del mundo se levantó, estiro su cuerpo para desperezarse y lanzo su yoyo hacia un edificio, el yoyo automáticamente la arrastro hasta el, dejándola en una azotea, sus aretes volvieron a sonar asiendo que se apresurara más, volvió a lanzar el yoyo asta otro edificio y como la vez anterior fue llevada rápidamente hacia él.

Estaba por tirar nuevamente su arma pero vio que estaba en frente de la mansión del que alguna vez, según ella era el amor de su vida, que resultó ser una simple admiración, eso la ponía mal, ¿cómo se podía confundir tan fácilmente entre el amor y la admiración?

Se quedó observando unos segundos el inmenso ventanal que se encontraba abierto de par a par, las cortinas blancas ondeaban con la leve brisa del anochecer, aunque ya estaba oscuro la luz de la habitación estaba encendida iluminando su interior, se preparaba para lanzar su arma nuevamente y largarse de ahí cuando vio entrar a Adrien apresurado, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un conducto de ventilación muy grande, no se arriesgaría a que la viera espiarlo, le causaba extrañeza verlo así, lo vio tomar unas cuantas almohadas y acomodarlas en fila en su cama y cubrirlas con una manta, parecía que alguien dormía tapado hasta la cabeza *¿Qué estará tramando?*se preguntó en su mente, sus aretes volvieron a sonar, pero no tenía intención de abandonar el lugar, no, no sin antes descubrir que tramaba el modelo.

Vio como Adrien miro orgulloso su trabajo en la cama, parecía hablar con alguien, pero no había nadie más que él en la habitación, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y puso la cerradura sin titubear, luego camino hacia el baño, lo perdió de vista por un momento, examino con la vista todos los rincones de la habitación, pero se encontraba muy lejos para definir algo, frunció el señor cuándo vio que algo negro cruzo volando toda la habitación y entro al baño detrás de Adrien.

-tal vez sea una pelota-murmuro, pero una pelota no pasaría volando así, era demasiado extraño.

Unos segundos después Adrien salió del baño seguido por la mancha negra, Marinette se sobresaltó, definitivamente no era una pelota, estaba a punto de saltar a defender a Adrien de la cosa negra que lo perseguía cuando una luz verde brillante ilumino por completo la habitación, el corazón de Marinette latía desbocadamente al mismo tiempo que sus aretes también resonaron, solo le quedaban dos puntos en el arete, en cualquier momento su transformación acabaría.

Si seguía así podría darle un paro cardiaco _**(¿alguna vez escucharon el corazón de un conejo?, bueno si lo hicieron así latía el corazón de Marinette XD**_ ), la respiración se le volvió difícil en cuestión de segundos, sus piernas flaquearon y su quijada prácticamente se desencajo de su cabeza, sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas, quedo anonadaba, petrificada, estaba confundida y un montón de sensaciones y sentimientos la recorrían de pies a cabeza, quiso pronunciar alguna palabra, pero nada salía de sus labios, volvió a intentar y nada.

Lo que la dejo así fue que enfrente de sus incrédulos ojos Adrien Agreste en un parpadeo se transformó en el conocido Chat Noir, no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo estuvo tan ciega?, lo tenía en frente todos los días prácticamente y no se dio cuenta, se puso a pensar en las similitudes y todas concordaban, pelo rubio, ojos verdes, la misma altura pero una no encajaba en nada, la personalidad, Adrien es respetuoso, gentil, amable, serio y todo lo que un chico perfecto podía ser, pero Chat noir es totalmente lo opuesto a Adrien, coqueto, extrovertido, galante, como el típico chico de universidad, capitán del equipo de futbol y que ha tenido por novia a una cantidad enorme de chicas, si , así se imaginaba la identidad civil de chat noir.

Pero esto la dejo paralizada, su mente era un huracán que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-AD-ADR…-

-ADRI…-por más que lo intentaba las palabras no salían de su boca, parecía tartamuda o muda definitivamente.

-¡¿ADRIEN?!-soltó de golpe, fue la única palabra coherente que pudo articular, rápidamente tapo su boca con las manos y se recostó contra el tubo de ventilación, sus piernas no la soportarían por mucho, vio incrédula como Adrien, ahora transformado en chat noir tomaba su bastón y lo extendía para salir por la ventana hacia el techo de la mansión camuflándose en la oscuridad con su traje negro, se dirigía a su casa, eso la desespero y su arete volvió a sonar.

No reacciono, solo se quedó observando el lugar por donde se fue el gato, directo a su casa, su mente no procesaba lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, no lo cría, o no lo quería creer, todo el tiempo estuvo enamorada del chico que dejo de querer cuando se acercó a ella su forma de superhéroe, era confuso y estresante, todo el tiempo hasta ase poco, su corazón latió por Adrien, pero chat noir la enamoro en un par de días y resultaron ser la misma persona ¡la misma persona!.

Su arete volvió a sonar y ya no soporto más tiempo, la misma luz roja de siempre la cubrió por un momento para luego desapareces, Tikki cayo exhausta al piso con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Mari, estás bien?-pregunto con los pocos alientos que le quedaban, en cambio la chica estaba perdida en sus más profundos pensamientos *Adrien me vio prácticamente desnuda, me toco en todas partes…*pensó mientras ignoraba a Tikki y su rostro ardía en un rojo brillante, no supo como pero se reincorporo y tomo a Tikki que la miraba confundida para luego meterla en su bolsito y caminar hacia las escaleras del edifico, Tikki en poco tiempo se quedó dormida por el cansancio, Marinette no llevo galletas esta vez, así que no tubo de otra que dormir para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Marinette en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra, solo camino hacia la salida con el rostro rojo como tomate, una vez que estuvo fuera empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar en donde de seguro la esperaba su querido gatito, eso la puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar sabiendo su identidad, empezaría a tartamudear también frente a chat noir como lo hacía con Adrien antes, con paso lento cruzo la calle sin prestar ninguna atención a los autos que le tocaban bocina y le gritaban groserías para que se quite del camino poro ella no los escuchaba, solo permanecía en su burbuja de confusión y nuevos sentimientos.

No se dio cuenta y empezó a caminar por un callejón con muy poca luz, un silbido la saco de sus pensamientos, solo para encontrarse en un largo y oscuro callejón, volvió a oír otro silbido y una risa masculina detrás de ella.

-¿estas perdida preciosura?-pregunto la misma vos, Marinette se puso nerviosa y asustada, sin voltear a tras apretó el paso, ese sujeto no le daba buena espina.

-no corras preciosa, yo solo quiero ayudarte-volvió a hablar el sujeto detrás de ella, a Marinette le temblaban los dientes y Tikki no despertaba, estaba demasiado cansada.

Sentía como ese sujeto apresuraba más el paso, en un golpe de miedo y adrenalina comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia el final del corazón, al ver que intentaba huir el tipo comenzó a perseguirla, el corazón de Marinette latía desenfrenadamente y lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus azules ojos, aunque ella era rápida el hombre la superaba en tamaño y velocidad, no fue mucha la distancia recorrida y la tomo por la cintura y con la otra meno le tapó la boca, la apretujo contra su sudado y caliente cuerpo, mientras algo duro chocaba contra sus muslos. Se desesperó, no tenía escapatoria, comenzó a forcejear y patalear, y a la vez a llorar, las lágrimas caían sin control y los sollozos la hacían temblar. La fragancia a perfume barato del tipo le produjo ganas de vomitar.

-shhh, preciosa… eres tan hermosa-susurro el hombre a su oído y su aliento a cerveza le revolvieron el estómago, estaba aterrada, sin escapatoria ni salvación, Tikki no despertaba y si lo hacía no serviría de mucho, sin energías sería inútil intentar transformarse, el pánico la invadía y su corazón latía a mil por horas, mientras su mente rogaba por ayuda…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hola, perdonen por la enorme demora, es porque perdí la inspiración y no tenía la más remota idea de que escribir, pero he vuelto y bien inspirada XD**_

 _ **Discúlpenme por los errores o mejor dicho horrores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Bueno dejen muchos reviews.**_

 _ **Chao, chao, los adoro mis malvados akumas ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

-¡AYUD!...-intento pedir auxilio en cuento su agresor aflojo un poco el agarre de la mano que cubría su boca impidiéndole gritar, pero antes de terminar la palabra volvió a presionar su boca.

-shhh, shhh…. Preciosa tranquila, no llores…-susurro con su apestoso aliento y vos rasposa en su oreja causando a su cuerpo un temblor, sentía como la áspera y caliente mano del hombre se metía por debajo de su camiseta y acariciaba su vientre plano con suavidad, su piel se erizo por completo, los sollozos le estaban causando problemas para respirar y sus lágrimas corrían desde sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas hasta la barbilla para luego descender por su cuello hasta su ya mojado pecho que subía y bajaba lo más rápido posible, y en el interior de este su corazón bobeaba a un ritmo irreal.

-jajá, eres tan suave y bonita…-rio malévolamente y paso su lengua por todo el cuello de la chica, esta pataleo y con toda la fuerza que junto intento apartar el brazo que rodeaba su cintura por debajo de la remera, pero no lo logro, era un hombre adulto y una adolecente aunque fuera la heroína de París no tenía suficiente fuerza para soltarse de él.

-veo que eres una luchadora-volvió a hablar el tipo mientras su mano subía para luego tocar uno de sus pechos y empezando a besar y chupar su cuello, Tikki por todo el alborota pareció salir de su profundo sueño y asomo la cabeza adormilada desde el bolsito de la chica, solo para petrificarse con lo que vio, su portadora llorando desenfrenada y un hombre extraño sujetándola y pasando su boca por el cuello de la misma.

El tipo levanto un poco el cuerpo de la chica y de un golpe seco la presiono contra la pared inmovilizándola, el golpe fue fuerte y duro y Tikki fue la primera en recibirlo y a pesar de ser mágica su pequeño y frágil cuerpo no soporto el golpe y quedo inconsciente al instante.

Marinette solo lloraba y el sujeto seguía besando sus hombros y cuello, lamiendo su oreja y todo lo que su asquerosa boca podía alcanzar de ella, solo lloraba, dejo de patalear y forcejear serrando fuerte sus ojos, se encontraba en shock, sentía las manos intrusas tocar sus pechos directamente por debajo del sostén, para luego ir bajando hasta su vientre y buscando el borde de sus pantalones con éxito acariciando su intimidad sobre la ropa interior.

Su mente era lo único que funcionaba en ese momento, su cuerpo se había desconectado de ella, ya no lo controlaba solo podía sentir la horrible sensación de esas manos sobre su piel, abrió los ojos con espanto cuando sintió que el hombre empezó a mover la cintura hacia adelante y atrás chocando contra su cadera, podía sentir perfectamente la clara erección que este tenía al embestir contra ella, se estremeció cuando este saco su mano y fue directo hacia el cierre del pantalón para ir bajándolo lentamente, su acelerado corazón parecía haberse detenido o algo porque ya no lo escuchaba latir, no escuchaba nada más que el entrecortado y fuerte respirar del hombre sobre su cuello, ya se dio por muerta o violada cuando una vos tan familiar y conocida se oyó gritar furiosa al extremo del callejón.

 _ ****cuando chat llego a casa de Marinette****_

-prrrrincesa…-canturreo chat noir una vez que estuvo en el balcón de la azabache, ya era de noche, después de que su padre hablara de él durante horas con el doctor Franquestain y enfrente de él, lo dejo que se fuera a su habitación en donde inmediatamente puso un doble en la cama y cerro con llave la puerta mientras plagg lo seguía burlándose de él, ya que el doctor le dio unas gotas que sabían horrible para tomar el resto de la semana, aunque él estuviera en perfectas condiciones, ya harto de que el gatito negro se mofara de sus problemas se transformó y fue directo a la casa de su princesa para hablar sobre identidades y eso.

-¿princesa?-volvió a hablar entrando hacia el cuarto, pero nadie contestaba, la habitación estaba vacía, cautelosamente y vigilando que no hubiera monos en la costa bajo en silencio por la escalera, la sala y la cocina totalmente vacías.

-Marinette ¿estás en casa?-volvió a preguntar, pero nada solo total silencio *tal vez salió* se dijo a sí mismo en su mente y camino hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el exterior y se sorprendió de lo que encontró, la puerta estaba con la cerradura puesta, pero la llave se encontraba aun en su lugar y de lado de adentro. Sería imposible que hubiera salido y llaveado la puerta del lado de adentro y con eso en mente se dirigió hacia la puerta que iba a la panadería*tal vez salió por ahí*pensó intentando calmar su acelerado corazón, pero este solo se aceleró aún más cuando llego a la otra posible salida, la puerta estaba de igual manera, sin duda esas no eran buenas señales ya asustado se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de los padres de la chica, no conocía muy bien la casa todavía, pero aun hacia fue abriendo y cerrando puertas sin control.

-¡Marinette!- llamo ya desesperado entrando al cuarto matrimonial, pero no había nadie, solo la oscuridad, pero él tenía visión nocturna así que eso no le fue ningún problema.

-¡Marinette!-volvió a gritar abriendo bruscamente la puerta del baño, pero como las veces anteriores no había nadie.

-¡Marinette!-volvió a insistir con la voz temblorosa pero la chica no daba señales de vida, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos se sentían sudadas, la respiración pesada, eso no era nada bueno y su mente no hacia otra cosa que mostrarle los peores escenarios posibles en los que podía encontrarse la joven.

-plagg, fuera garras…-dijo con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones, plagg salió disparado del anillo dejando ver solo a Adrien agreste.

-¿Qué asemos?-pregunto plagg por primera vez en su vida con tono serio y preocupado, bueno al menos Adrien nunca lo había visto realmente preocupado por algo que no fuera su apestoso queso camembert, Adrien no respondió solo camino hacia las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de la chica seguido por un confundido plagg, mas confundido quedo al ver como su portador revolvía el ropero de la chica.

-¿ya te volviste loco o qué?-pregunto serio el kwami poniendo los bracitos en sus caderas con el ceño fruncido, Adrien se giró hacia el con una camiseta negra en la mano.

-huele y dime hacia dónde va el rastro-dijo fríamente el rubio acercando la camiseta hacia la cara de plagg este se alejó con cara de ofendido.

-yo soy un gato no un sabueso-se defendió el kwami pero el chico lo tomo sorpresivamente con sus manos acercándolo de nuevo hacia la prenda, plagg se retorció en la mano de su portador pero este presiono su agarre.

-¡huele!-grito el rubio, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-plagg, esto es serio-dijo aflojando el agarre de su mano, se veía a kilómetros que estaba preocupado, con miedo y asustado.

-está bien lo hare- se rindió el gatito y se acercó hasta la camiseta, Adrien se alegró un poquito.

Plagg serró los ojos y aspiro profundamente el aroma de la camiseta, quedo pensativo y frunció el ceño y sin aviso alguno se puso en camino hacia el balcón, Adrien no tardo en seguirlo, al gatito negro se detuvo una vez que estuvo en la baranda del balcón.

-estuvo aquí por ultima ves-dijo y volvió a aspirar el aire que lo rodeaba sin abrir los ojos.

-¿aquí?, y que ¿salió volando? – pregunto sarcástico el chico, obviamente era más ira que sarcasmo.

-no idiota, no lo sé-dijo ya arto del comportamiento de su portador.

-porque no te transformas y la rastreas tú, solo debes concentrarte en tu objetivo-hablo desinteresado el kwami, no le duro mucho la preocupación y el interés.

-¿¡puedo hacer eso y tú no me lo dijiste!?-grito furioso el muchacho, el kwami estaba por protestar pero no lo dejo.

-¡plagg, las garras!-grito y en un segundo plagg fue absorbido por el anillo, rápidamente chat noir acerco la camiseta hasta su nariz y aspiro el aroma que esta despedía, serró los ojos concentrándose en ese especifico olor *dulce, suave, como vainilla o lavanda*describía en su mente la fragancia que su nariz percibió, bajo la prenda y con los ojos cerrados camino hacia el lugar que plagg le había indicado, y tal como dijo el kwami el aroma comenzaba a hacerse más claro desde ahí, aspiro el aire a su alrededor.

-te tengo princesa-susurro y abrió los ojos sorpresivamente con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, pero aun así seguía demasiado preocupado y rápidamente borro su sonrisa.

Tomo su bastón y lo extendió, se impulsó con este hacia donde iba el aroma, de vez en cuando volvía su nariz hacia la camiseta para no equivocarse de olor, nunca se dio cuenta del olfato tan agudo que poseía cuando se encontraba transformado, si noto la vista y el oído refinado pero nunca el olfato.

Siguió el aroma lo más rápido que pudo y termino parado en la torre Eiffel, no presto a tención a las extrañas paradas y siguió hasta terminar en un edifico que estaba en frente de su casa, frente a su ventana para ser más específico de nuevo ignoro el lugar, el miedo y preocupación por su princesa no lo estaban dejando pensar claramente, de ahí siguió el rastro a pie, bajo corriendo las escaleras en donde el olor se hacía más fuerte a medida que avanzaba, salió hacia la calle y varias personas que paseaban en la tranquila noche quisieron tomarle fotografías y pedirle autógrafo, pero los ignoro y sin mirar atrás cruzo en semáforo en rojo esquivando los vehículos que frenaban a su paso.

Estaba cerca, la podía oler perfectamente, eso lo hizo ir más rápido aun apretando su agarre sobre la camiseta negra, corrió desesperadamente hasta que su nariz lo detuvo en seco frente a un callejón largo y poco iluminado, se le helo la sangre y su corazón prácticamente paro cuando vio aterrorizado como un sujeto alto y desarreglado tenia apretado contra su cuerpo y una pared a su princesa mientras con su asquerosa mano intentaba bajarle los pantalones sin parar su movimiento de caderas, ella solo lloraba desesperadamente, pero nadie la escucharía, el tipo le tapaba la boca con su mano libre, sin pensar corrió a toda velocidad hacia el tipo que se atrevía a tocar a su princesa, su rostro solo mostraba ira y furia, de pronto su sangre se sintió hirviente como volcán y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta quedar como dos líneas delgadas como hilo, su corazón paso de estar paralizado a golpear como martillo en su pecho, la adrenalina lo recorría de pies a cabeza causando un estremecimiento de todos sus músculos, no pudo evitar mostrar los diente emitiendo un gruñido, más que un gato parecía un león furioso.

-¡suéltala hijo de perra!-le grito al sujeto de pronto y este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chico ya se le había abalanzado en sima y los dos cayeron al suelo soltando a la chica en el acto, chat noir recorrió la distancia que los separaba en cuestión de segundos.

-¡maldito degenerado! ¡Puto! ¡Perro! ¡Desgraciado!, ¡te matare por querer tocar a mi princesa!- le gritaba groserías mientras con los puños golpeaba ferozmente el rostro del sujeto, pero el tipo no escuchaba los insultos, solo intentaba cubrirse con los brazos la cabeza para amortiguar los golpes, no sentía los puños, solo sentía la incontrolable necesidad de matar con sus propias manos a la escoria que se atrevió a intentar lastimar a la dulce y preciosa Marinette, SU Marinette, SU princesa. De pronto el hombre pareció predecir sus golpes y antes de que vuelva a golpear su rostro tomo el puño del chico y lo empujo quedando esta vez el arriba del chico, por un instante sus ojos se encontraron intercambiando el odio más grande y fuerte que se puede sentir hacia una persona.

Marinette se recostó en la pared, encerrada en una burbuja llorando mientras veía sin comprender realmente como su gatito luchaba como un animal salvaje contra su agresor, no sentía sus piernas, no escuchaba sonidos ni nada, solo sentía un ardor sobre la piel en donde el sujeto había pasado sus sucias manos, así se sentía, sucia, corrompida por las manos de ese hombre, su mente reproducía una y otra vez lo que sucedió hace no mucho tiempo, como beso su cuello, su hombro y orejas con su boca de olor a cerveza barata y sus manos tocando todo su cuerpo sobre la tela y debajo de esta, como toco sus pechos y casi mate sus manos bajo sus bragas y a la vez que ya sabía quién era chat noir. No la había lastimado realmente pero igual todo le dolía, pero no era dolor físico sino mental.

Chat noir en cambio seguía maldiciendo al hombre que tenía encima, y por lo visto estaba un poco ebrio, todos los golpes que lanzaba eran fácilmente esquivados por chat noir, en un movimiento rápido logro poner sus pies en el abdomen de tipo _**(como lo hizo con copicat o copigato)**_ y poniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus dos piernas logro lanzarlo lejos de él, el hombre cayó estrepitosamente al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido, grito palabra inentendibles y se levantó como pudo limpiando la sangre que escurría de las heridas de su rostro con la manga de su camisa, chat noir hizo lo mismo siseando como un gato real, el tipo lo miro furioso y en un movimiento rápido echo a correr sin previo aviso en dirección contraria al héroe intentando escapar, mala idea.

-¡no escaparas maldito!-gruño chat noir y tomo su bastón empezando a correr detrás del hombre, en un segundo ya lo había alcanzado, tomo su bastón y lo extendió mientras corría, sonrió maliciosamente y en un movimiento rápido y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir el bastón golpeo las rodillas del sujeto, por su refinado oído chat noir pudo oír perfectamente el crujido de los huesos del hombre cuando el frio y duro metal lo golpeó fuertemente en ese lugar tan frágil, el hombre cayo inevitablemente al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando por el horroroso dolor que sentía.

\- mereces más que eso basura, pero soy un gatito bueno hoy -le bufo el gato y escupió la sangre que se acumuló en su bosa por los golpes junto al sujeto que chillaba de dolor, chat noir se arrodillo junto a él y este intento propinarle un nuevo golpe, chat negó divertido y tomo la mano con la que intento golpearlo y la amarro con la camiseta que uso para rastrear a su princesa, con un poco de fuerza volteo al sujeto dejándolo boca abajo y tomo la mano libre para amarrarla junto a la otra sobre su espalda, el hombre solo chillaba por el dolor en sus rodillas, *tal vez sea mejor verlo sufrir que matarlo de una vez* pensó chat noir y le sonrió de forma macabra y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su princesa, borro su sonrisa cuando la vio acurrucada en donde la había dejado, corrió arrodillándose juntó a ella.

-princesa ¿estás bien?-pregunto dulcemente mientras tomaba las manos de la chica, se golpeó mentalmente por la estúpida pregunta, ¡era obvio que no estaba bien!, su corazón se estrujo cuando esta la miro, tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas corrían como un manantial de sus preciosos ojos azules, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se veía dificultosa.

-vamos princesa, ya paso…-le volvió a hablar con dulzura pero esta no respondida, solo lo observaba, se estaba preocupando nuevamente, se disponía a levantarla del piso para llevarla de vuelta hasta su casa, pero antes de que el la tocara la chica se abalanzo sobre él, su corazón se calmó y su rostro elimino todo miedo y espanto que mostraba su cara hace un rato, la chica engancho sus brazos en su cuello escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y lo presiono con mucha fuerza contra su tembloroso y frágil cuerpo, no dudo en corresponderla, sentía como sus lágrimas mojaban su pelo y cuello, pero no le importó, jamás la soltaría, jamás dejaría que la lastimaran, jamás.

-te a-amo chat…-susurro entrecortada y todavía sollozante sobre su hombro.

-yo te amo más princesa…-le susurro de igual manera apretujándola contra él, aunque ella no quisiera soltarlo lo hizo y con cuidado chat noir le arreglo la ropa, serró el cierre de su pantalón y bajo su camiseta planchándola con las manos viéndola con dulces y amorosos ojos, ella solo sollozaba en su lugar.

-vamos a casa princesa-le dijo besando su frente y volviendo a abrasarla, ella correspondió el abraso pegándose a él como las pulgas a un perro o a un gato, después de tanta preocupación, miedo y adrenalina solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos, su cálido y pequeño cuerpo apegándose al suyo lo hacían sentir lleno y completo, ahora solo quería estar así con ella, luego le aria ciertas preguntas que lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro, pero luego, ya tuvo suficiente por un día…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hola gente y feliz cumpleaños para**_ _ **Luisa**_ _ **, te regalo este capítulo y gracias por seguir mi historia…**_

 _ **Espero le guste y espero me disculpen por todos los errores ortográficos, si les gusto dejen reviews y si no también. XD**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Después de quedarse unos minutos abrazados sin hablar, con Marinette hipando por el resiente llanto y escuchando los quejidos de dolor del sujeto que todavía se encontraba amarrado e inmovilizado a unos metros de ellos, chat noir hablo.

-¿estás bien?-volvió a preguntar el chico cuando sintió que su princesa por fin dejo de llorar.

-ahora ya lo estoy-respondió en un susurro la chica sin mirarlo a la cara y sin soltarlo, no quería soltarlo, en sus brazos se sentía segura, protegida e invencible, como un bunker antibombas que la protegía de todo peligro existente y a la vez un lugar cálido y familiar que la hacía sentir amada y querida. Sin hablar nada más Chat noir bajo sus manos desde la espalda de la chica hasta dejarlas bajo los muslos de esta para levantarla, Marinette dio un respingo al sentir como era levantada del suelo.

-vamos sostente…-le susurro chat y ella capto el mensaje enredando sus piernas a la cadera del gatito y reforzando su agarre sobre el cuello del mismo, con su mano libre chat noir tomo su bastón y este se expandió al instante elevándolos por los aires, Marinette estaba de nuevo encerrada en una burbuja mental, ¿debía decirle que sabía quién era él?, ¿debía decirle que ella era Ladybug? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo sabía? ¿Realmente quería a Marinette o solo era un juguete para no pensar tanto en el constante rechazo de Ladybug? Cada pregunta que venía a su mente era peor, solo se dedicó a abrasar más fuerte el cuello del gato, sintiendo como los alborotados cabellos del rubio le hacían cosquillas, y hay recordaba quien era su gatito, Adrien Agreste, de quien estuvo perdidamente enamorada, a quien supero y ahora volvía a amar profundamente, incluso más que antes, soltó un suspiro de frustración y serró los ojos alejando esos pensamientos negativos,*si algo debe pasar, pues que pase*, se dijo a sí misma y se concentró en otras cosas, abrió los ojos contemplando la hermosa vista que tenía a cada subida y bajada que daba con los movimientos del bastón, se concentró en el latido de su corazón y en el de su compañero que parecía latir al compás del suyo, podía sentirlo perfectamente por estar tan juntos, al igual que el subir y bajar del pecho al respirar, no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya habían llegado a su balcón, chat noir no la bajo sino que camino con ella en brazos y bajo muy torpemente por la escalera.

-ch-chat… ¿qué haces?-pregunto un poco extrañada por las acciones del chico.

-nada…prrrrincesa-ronroneo en su cuello causándole cosquillas con el vibrar de su garganta y que una risilla saliera de sus labios.

-¿te hice cosquillas?, prrrr, prrrr, prrrr-pregunto entre ronroneos y risas que la hicieron reír más fuerte que antes.

-ya chat, jajaja ¡suéltame!-exclamo entre risas pero en cambio chat noir solo seguía ronroneando divertido.

-no pienso soltarte…-susurro sobre su oído causando que su piel se erizara por completo, soltó un gritillo y se sostuvo más fuerte aun cuando sintió que chat noir se inclinaba sobre ella, se calmó cuando el colchón del diván toco su espalda sosteniéndola intento levantarse pero chat noir la presiono con su propio cuerpo mostrándole una sonrisa burlona.

-chat…jajaja, déjame jajaja ¡Chat!-su calma duro poco cuando sintió las afiladas garras del héroe pasar por su vientre haciéndoles cosquillas por todos lados y causándole una risa incontrolable.

-no-fue lo único que articulo el chico y siguió con la tarea de hacerle cosquillas.

-¡no chat! Ajajajaja-volvió a reír fuertemente intentando quitarse a chat noir de encima suyo sin éxito, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas por tanto reír y su estómago comenzaba a dolerle.

-¡Chat basta!, duele…-exclamo entre risas intentando cubrir su estómago y chat noir paro sus cosquillas para mirarla directamente con sus verdes y brillantes ojos.

-uff…-suspiro Marinette y ya calmando su ataque de risas lo miro de igual manera.

-lo siento…, yo no quería lastimarte-hablo con clara resignación en la vos- es que dicen que no hay nada mejor que la risa para olvidar los malos momentos-volvió a hablar y Marinette le sonrió sinceramente.

-eres un tonto-dijo Marinette y enredo sus dos brazos en el cuello del minino para chocar torpemente sus labios sonrojándose, aunque ya lo había visto prácticamente desnudo no podía evitar colorearse al pensar en quien era su amado gatito.

-eres prrrufecta-ronroneo sobre sus labios recuperando su brillante y sincera sonrisa.

-chat…-hablo y roso sus labios con los ajenos.

-¿sí?-pregunto el chico rosando de igual manera sus labios.

-tengo hambre…-soltó una risilla por sus propias palabras y a la ves un bostezo.

-y sueño-volvió a hablar.

-¿desea comer antes de dormir princesa?-hablo sensualmente chat noir mientras subía y bajaba las dos cejas a la vez, obviamente sugiriendo algo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Chat!-exclamo la chica roja de pies a cabeza, desviando la mirada avergonzada y propinándole un golpe no muy fuerte en el brazo.

-auch, que mala eres-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de sobre la chica dejándolo libre y sobándose el brazo recientemente golpeado, ella solo negó divertida y se acercó a él para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

-no exageres chat, y ven, buscare algo que comer- dijo y fue directo a la escotilla que conducía hacia abajo, ósea la cocina, chat solo la siguió en silencio observando detenidamente cada movimiento de la chica, Marinette camino hasta la cocina, reviso cada frasco y fuente que había disponible en el lugar, luego fue hacia al ornó, lo abrió y bufo molesta al ver que este estaba vacío, luego camino hacia la heladera y busco con la vista y las manos algo comestibles para saciar su hambre, sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar un sándwich de pollo con lechuga que quedo del almuerzo, del viernes.

-segura que está en buen estado, no huele muy bien-hablo desconfiado el chico mirando al sándwich en manos de la chica, esta solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se lo llevo a la boca sin titubear.

-¿quieres?-pregunto con la boca llena disfrutando del sabor de dicha comida, no había comido nada desde el mediodía y como dice el dicho "para el hambre no hay pan duro ni leche cortada"

-no gracias, ya cene-dijo negando divertido por como la chica engullía sin vergüenza al pobre sándwich, esta solo hizo un gesto de "tú te lo pierdes" y camino hacia la escotilla nuevamente saboreando su cena con gusto, chat noir solo se dedicó a seguirla nuevamente, esta se sentó en el diván para terminar su cena y chat noir hizo lo mismo observándola fijamente causando que la chica se sonrojara un poco desviando la mirada hacia cualquier punto en cualquier lugar.

-delicioso-hablo después de terminar su sándwich chupándose los dedos con gusto.

-¿ahora sí?-pregunto el gato divertido, ella solo le regalo una brillante sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos pero en un instante a otro su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo y bajo la mirada para observar sus pies, el chico la miro extrañado por su repentino cambio de actitud.

-chat…, y-yo tengo que decirte algo-volvió a mirarlo a los ojos pero esta vez con una expresión preocupada e insegura en ellos, sentía la necesidad de decirle todo lo que sabía de él, y sus propios secretos, pero le asustaba que después de eso el, la rechazara, tal como lo hacía Ladybug con chat noir- no sé si te gustara o no, pero tengo que decir…-chat noir la callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y acercándose a ella.

-yo también tengo algo que decirte…, pero podemos hablar mañana, hoy fue un día un tanto ajetreado- le regalo una reconfortante y calmada sonrisa, se había decidido a contarle su gran secreto, se supone que para que una relación funcione no debe haber secretos, pero sentía terror al pensar que ella realmente odiaba a Adrien Agreste, le iba a decir y de paso le preguntaría como es que desde el balcón llego a la torre Eiffel, una trayectoria un tanto extraña a decir verdad, pero hoy ya tuvo suficiente acción, mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría renovada sus fuerzas para soportar lo que viniera.

-¿está bien?-le pregunto sacando a la chica de su burbuja de pensamientos, esta solo asintió, tendría más tiempo de planear como decirle las cosas y estar un poco más preparada para la respuesta.

-vamos a dormir-volvió hablar mientras la envolvía con sus brazos y la pegaba a él.

-chat, dijiste vamos a dormir y esto no es dormir- hablo entre risas sobre el pecho de su gatito que solo la presiono más contra su bien formado cuerpo.

-esto es un abrazo antes de dormir- le susurró al oído con cariño, causando cosquillas a la azabache con su cabello, no pudo evitar aspirar el cabello desordenado de la chica, ese olor que percibió antes en la camiseta negra inundo sus fosas nasales, ese olor ciertamente se le hacía conocido, pero de otra persona, no sabía quién, pero era el mismo olor de la delicada chica que tenía en sus brazos en ese preciso momento, alejo esos pensamientos y siguió olfateando, ese olor lo estaba tentando, fue bajando su nariz por el cuello de la chica que se estremeció al sentir que el chico roso sus labios en la sensible piel de su cuello, roso sus labios por su cuello varias veces, como probando el terreno antes de avanzar, de su segundo a otro saco su lengua y la paso por todo el cuello de la chica dejando un camino húmedo y tibio que se convirtió en frio en pocos segundos, volvió a asarlo pero no se esperó que la muchacha le pusiera las manos en el pecho y lo apartara de ella bruscamente haciéndolo caer del diván.

-auch-se quejó en el suelo.

-¡chat!, lo siento, y-yo no quise-la chica dio un brinco al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y rápidamente se acercó al chico que yacía en el piso de espaldas.

-perdón…, no sé qué me paso, yo no…-se volvió a disculpar con el gato que la miraba desde el suelo, sus azulados ojos se comenzaron a humedecer, no se dio ni cuenta de cuando lo había empujado, solo lo hizo, fue como un acto por reflejo, sentir la lengua de chat noir la altero recordando al sujeto que hace rato hizo lo mismo con ella, pero a la fuerza.

Chat noir no tenía la culpa de eso (bueno, de cierta forma si, si ella no se hubiera enterado de que era Adrien en esa situación, probablemente o andaría por la calle como una drogadicta despistada),

-perdóname a mí, princesa, acabas de pasar algo horrible y yo…-fue callado por la chica que planto un suave beso en sus labios, fue corto y rápido, roja hasta las orejas ella se levantó seguida por el minino.

-lo siento…-hablaron al unísono los dos sonrojándose más.

-no…yo lo siento-insistió el felino con clara resignación en su vos y mirada, se maldijo a si mismo mentalmente por hacerle eso a su amada princesa, sabía perfectamente por lo que acababa de pasar y el venia la salvaba y luego quería hacerle lo mismo,*soy un imbécil*se dijo a si mismo.

-está bien…-susurro la chica y se acercó a él con timidez para luego abrazarlo, chat noir se sorprendió pero no tardo en corresponder.

-vamos a dormir princesa, mañana será un nuevo día-le hablo con el cariño y amor más grande del mundo y sin separarse mucho la guio al diván en donde se sentó recortándose contra el respaldo y le hiso señas para que se acomodara junto a él, se decepciono cuando está en vez de quedarse junto a él se dirigió hasta su cama, estaba por protestar cuando vio que esta tomaba una manta y la traía junto a ella, solo fue a buscar una manta por el frio no es que no quisiera dormir con él, le sonrió dulcemente, y la chica se coloreo de pies a cabeza, llego hasta él y sin hablar se sacó su bolsito y lo colgó de un gancho frente a ellos , saco su chaqueta y zapatos y los dejo a un lado ante la atenta y brillante mirada del gato.

-ven aquí, prrrrincesa-le dijo asiendo espacio en el pequeño mueble, en cambio esta prefirió dormir sobre el envés de a su lado, se sentó en el regazo del chico que quedo más rojo que el cabello de Nathaniel, al igual que ella, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del gatito y los tapo con la manta acurrucándose sobre el paralizado gato.

-buenas noches chat…-dijo la chica hecha bolita sobre el trabajado pecho masculino.

-bu-buenas noches-tartamudeo un poco el chico para luego relajarse completamente envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo de su amada con sus brazos, se sentía tan condenadamente bien tenerla así, tan frágil y delicada, sintiendo el movimiento de su pecho con cada respirar, poco tiempo después la chica se quedó dormida envuelta por las mantas y los brazos de su amado gatito negro, el chico solo podía ver su cabello azulado desde su posición, pero por su respirar apacible y calmado supo que se había dormido, podía imaginarse su angelical rostro dormido aunque no lo viera, después de pensar por casi media hora cosas que venían a su mente e intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible para no despertar a la chica de coletas, se estaba adormeciendo, pero no se movería, se quedó dormido al igual que su acompañante, olvidando que su transformación no duraría por siempre.

-Ahg- se quejó sintiendo los ojos pegados y el cuerpo tremendamente adolorido, no sabía ni cuánto tiempo había dormido, intento moverse pero se vio interrumpido por un peso sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con su princesa que solo se había volteado sobre su cuerpo, seguía dormida y no parecía que despertaría pronto, se levantó un poco intentando no moverla mucho, cosa que ella ni cuenta se dio, cuando la rodeo con sus brazos vio que no traía su traje puesto, su transformación había acabado, se paralizo, no sabía qu hacer.

-plagg, plagg-llamo a su compañero en susurros pero este no respondía.

-plagg, ¿en dónde estás?- volvió a hablar un poquito más fuerte que antes rogando por que la chica no despertase.

-plagg, plagg-rogo y vio que desde el bolsito de la chica que estaba en el gancho frente al diván plagg salía y se acercaba en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el gatito negro una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que solo él lo escuchara.

-quiero que me transformes-susurro con mirada seria al kwami, viendo de vez en cuando que la chica siguiera dormida.

-no gracias, estoy hablando con Tikki, hace siglos que no la veo y además no tengo suficiente energía para hacer una transformación-contesto el kwami cruzándose de bracitos con clara molestia.

-luego hablaras con Tikki…-bufo en un susurro molesto el chico ya arto por la actitud de su compañerito- un momento ¿Quién es Tikki?-pregunto confundido al darse cuenta de que el gatito había nombrado a una tal Tikki.

-¿Qué te importa?-contesto burlón el kwami para luego bolar hasta el bolsito de Marinette y entrar en este, Adrien tenía ganas de matar al gatito negro, pero no tenía posibilidades teniendo a su princesa dormida en brazos, la pregunta de quién era Tikki seguía en su mente pero luego pensó que era una simple broma del pequeño para molestarlo, pero aun así tenía que transformarse así que con el mayor cuidado del mundo se fue deslizando del diván dejando sola a la chica, esta frunció el ceño y se quejó entre sueños por que le quitaron ese colchón tan suave, así que chat noir se reemplazó a si mismo pasándole una almohada a la cual la chica se aferró con fuerza, la cubro bien con la manta y le acomodo un mecho rebelde que caía por su precioso rostro y en puntillas camino hacia el bolsito con la intención de matar al gato kwami, se acercó en silencio, deslizo el pequeño cierre de este y lo abrió, estaba por pegar un grito, pero se tapó la boca al instante, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí en el bolsito estaba plagg y junto a plagg una criatura parecida a plagg pero sin orejas de gato ni cola y en un llamativo color rojo con un punto negro en la cabeza y una galleta en la boca, la criatura lo miro con sus pequeños ojitos azules abiertos de par a par de igual manera que Adrien.

-u-un k-kwami-tartamudeo el muchacho viendo atónito al ser rojo que no se había movido ni un milímetro*¿Qué hace un kwami en el cuarto de Marinette?*pensó ya que su cuerpo no respondía*se parece al traje de Ladybug*pensó *¿podría ser?*pensó y volteo a ver a su princesa que estaba acurrucada en el diván, su corazón latió desesperado en su pecho, con millones de recuerdos de su lady y su princesa pasando por su mente…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hola, he vuelto.**_

 _ **A esto ya le queda poco tiempo, ósea que se acerca el final y con el final el tan esperado lemmon, muajajajaja*agrega risa malvada***_

 _ **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo gracias por leer y machas más gracias a los que son tan considerados y dejan reviews XD**_

 _ **Dejen reviews, por favor.**_

 _ **Chao, chao ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Atónito por la resiente información se recostó en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo, *¡MY LADY ES MI PRINCESA Y MI PRINCESA ES MARINETTE!, OSEA QUE MARINETTE ES LADYBUG*se repetía a gritos una y otra vez en su cabeza, plagg y Tikki salieron del bolso y al parecer le hablaban, pero él no escuchaba más que sus gritos mentales mientras sus ojos abiertos como platos miraban fijamente al pequeño bulto de mantas que estaba sobre el diván y dormía pacíficamente, su mente era un total caos en ese momento, estaba en shock y lo único que pensaba era que la valiente y terca heroína que tanto amo y tantas veces lo rechazo, era la misma chica torpe y dulce que le abrió la puerta (la ventana) y le dio el amor y atención que tanto necesitaba, eso lo confundía, pero a la vez le alegraba, y lo asustaba, era un manojo de nervios y se encontraba más alerta que nunca, pero no entendía nada, los kwamis seguían hablándole pero él no escuchaba más que a su voz mental y a su acelerado corazón que latía desbocado en su caja torácica, sus pupilas se dilataron y seguía viendo sin parpadear a la chica dormida.

-achuu…-un suave estornudo de la azabache lo devolvió a la tierra, cortando su enredo cerebral.

-Adrien, ¿estás bien?-pregunto muy bajito la kwami roja intentando no hacer ruido.

-¡Ja!, si por "bien" te refieres a muerte cerebral, jajaja-hablo a todo pulmón plagg mientras reía de su portador que solo observaba a la chica sin hablar, la kwami roja lo fulmino con la mirada asiéndole una seña de "silencio" y apuntaba a la chica que dormía en el diván, el gatito solo se encogió de hombros y fue voló hacia la escotilla para buscar queso.

-no me quedare en un lugar en donde no me quieren-hablo el kwami negro con aire de superioridad bajando directo a la cocina.

-¿Adrien?, creo que te debemos una explicación-hablo la kwami buscando la mirada del chico con éxito.

-¿ella es Ladybug?-hablo de pronto el chico mientras con algo de dificultad se ponía de pie siendo seguido por la criatura roja.

-pues sí, Marinette es Ladybug y viceversa-afirmo la criatura roja asintiendo y ahuyentando las dudas del rubio, este en silencio camino hasta el lugar en donde dormía la chica y se puso en cuclillas dejando su rostro a la altura del de la chica.

-y ya sabe que eres Adrien Agreste-soltó de golpe la criatura asiendo que el rubio pegue un brinco en su lugar, estaba a punto de gritar un gran "¡¿Qué?!" pero rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca para callarse, sería un problema si la despertase, reuniendo la mayor calma posible hablo.

-¿Qué?, ¿siempre lo supo?- fueron las preguntas que desde su boca salieron, la kwami solo negó en silencio y hablo.

-lo descubrió hoy, salimos a patrullar y terminamos en un edificio en frente de tu mansión, y te vimos transformarte por el ventanal-conto la criatura dejando al chico con la mirada nuevamente perdida.

-yo me quede sin energía y ella se des transformo, Marinette quedo en una especie de trance al verte a ti convertido en chat noir, desde ahí no sé qué paso ya que me quede dormida en su bolsito, cuando desperté vi a Marinette llorando y con un sujeto detrás de ella-hablo con temor la kwami recordando lo poco que había visto- al parecer el hombre la golpeo contra la pared o algo, porque me lastime la cabeza y con el impacto me desmaye-dijo sobándose la cabeza y ablando con cierto asco del tipo.

-cuando desperté estaba en casa, y te encontré a ti durmiendo junto a Marinette y a plagg husmeando por la habitación, no lo veía hace siglos así que lo invite a comer algo-termino de narrar la kwami y el modelo solo miraba al vacío, *fue mi culpa*se auto incrimino, *si no se hubiera enterado de mi identidad de esa manera, no andaría por las calles como drogadicta* se sentía culpable y dolido ya que por su culpa su dulce princesa estuvo en peligro.

-de seguro me odia, por eso le afecto tanto saber mi identidad-hablo dolido por sus propias palabras, ¿Qué más podía ser?, a él no le afecto tanto conocer su identidad de Ladybug, pero Marinette en cambio casi es violada por saber quién estaba detrás de la máscara negra.

-¡no, no te odia!-negó automáticamente la criatura roja-nunca te odiaría-siguió hablando, a lo que el modelo suspiro.

-claro que me odia, ni siquiera puede hablar bien con migo, es como si la incomodara o algo, siempre termina huyendo de mi-dijo tristemente el rubio-bueno, la última vez que la vi como Adrien actuó muy normal, pero yo tuve que cagarla con mis malditas hormonas descontroladas-dijo haciendo memoria de cuando la invito a tomar helado en el parque y por desgracia a su "amigo" se le ocurrió despertar, aunque él lo causo fijando su vista en lugares que no debía.

-te digo que no te odia, de hecho…-dijo la kwami volando hacia el ropero de la chica siendo seguida por el modelo.

-a ti te amaba, pero se cansó y se rindió-suspiro la criatura mientras el muchacho la miraba con el ceño fruncido sin creerse las palabras de la kwami.

-¿he?- fue lo único que artículo siguiendo con la mirada a la kwami, Tikki abrió el ropero y revolvió unas cuantas ropas hasta llegar a una caja.

-dije que ella te amaba, bueno, prácticamente te sigue amando, pero se enamoró de ti desde que le entregaste tu paraguas en la salida de la escuela, después de lo del chicle-sonrió la criatura asiéndole señas al chico para que sacara la caja.

-pero siempre que intentaba acercarse a ti, sus nervios la vencían, por eso eran los tartamudeos y todo eso, se cansó de intentar algo contigo, y además tu no mostrabas el mínimo interés en ella, pero luego apareció chat noir, aunque chat noir, ósea tú, siempre la perseguías como Ladybug, a ella no le gusta demasiado que todos solo se fijen en Ladybug, creo que la odia, aunque solo sea ella-soltó un risilla la criatura roja bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que escuchaba con atención todas y cada una de sus palabras.

-ella quiere que la quieran por ser la torpe y despistada Marinette, no por ser la valiente y fantástica Ladybug, y cuando chat noir se acercó a ella siendo Marinette, le agrado bastante y dejo de andar detrás de Adrien, aceptando que alguien de tu nivel y estatus nunca se figaría en ella, así que dejo de intentar algo contigo para estar con chat noir, por eso la impacto tanto saber quién eras-termino nuevamente la explicación la kwami.

-que irónica es la vida ¿cierto?-rio secamente la criatura, Adrien estaba mudo procesando todo lo escuchado, era demasiada información, un poco más y su cabeza estallaría, temblando un poco termino por sacar la caja de entre las ropas para bajarla en el piso.

-mi primer amor…-leyó sobre una de las solapas de la caja, en silencio la abrió, mientras que mil pensamientos y emociones formaban un huracán en su mente y en su corazón, termino de abrir la caja y torció las cejas al ver una pila de fotografías suyas, algunas de exhibición tomadas para alguna revista o pasarela, y otras tomadas por ella misma desde su teléfono, además de un montón de revistas en la que el aparecía, sonrió al encontrar su viejo paraguas doblado.

-mi paraguas-susurro con una sonrisa boba, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible lo abrió en la habitación.

-¿sabes que es de mala suerte abrir un paraguas dentro de una habitación?-pregunto bromeando la kwami, a lo que Adrien rio en silencio.

-soy un gato negro, creo que ya tengo mucha mala suerte-bromeo también él y cerro el paraguas para seguir husmeando la caja.

-por cierto, me llamo Tikki-dijo la kwami volando hacia la escotilla, seguramente a ver qué estaba haciendo el kwami negro, Adrien no le presto mucha atención y reviso las fotografías.

-baya, es buena fotógrafa-dijo comprimiendo la risa al encontrar una fotografía de el mismo, picándose la nariz, al parecer en busca de mocos.

-menudo momento en el que me pillo-susurro evitando reírse de sí mismo, se sorprendió y evito carcajearse al ver la siguiente, en la fotografía estaban él y Nino de costado, en esta Nino estaba agachado, y Adrien detrás de él, parecía que se lo estaba follando con ropa y todo, pero la situación no era así, recordaba cuando paso eso, fue a la salida del colegio, estaban uno junto al otro, pero a Nino se le cayó un bolígrafo y se agacho para levantarlo, y desde el ángulo en el que se tomó la fotografía parecía que Adrien estaba detrás del moreno, haciendo cosas para nada correctas, no creía capaz de hacer eso a la dulce y tímida Marinette, tomo las dos fotografías y calmando su nervios se levantó, ya sus preguntas fueron respondidas y solo necesitaba esperar para ver como avanzaban las cosas, se calmó y respiro hondo, despacio se acercó a la durmiente chica, y se recostó en el pequeño espacio que había para quedar de frente a ella *se ve tan preciosa* pensó viendo detalladamente cada facción de la chica, tenía el rostro relajado y sereno, los parpados cerrados y los labios un tanto entreabiertos.

-te amo…-susurro despacio perdiéndose en el rostro de la chica, estaba más que feliz, su princesa lo quería de las dos formas, quería a chat noir y quería a Adrien, eso era lo único que le importaba, ya no le hizo mucho caso al hecho de que su princesa fuera también su lady, si lo querían el estaría más que conforme.

-¡achuu!..-volvió a estornudar la chica frunciendo la nariz y presionando los parpados, a Adrien le pareció mas que tierno el estornudo de gatito que soltó la chica, esta se sorbió la nariz y se acurruco contra sí misma, la almohada que le puso Adrien antes ya estaba tirada en el suelo.

-princesa…despierta, hace frio-susurro Adrien acercándose lentamente a la chica esta se movió un poco acercándose también.

-princesa…-volvió a susurrar el chico y sin poder aguantarse roso los labios de la chica con los suyos, esta ni cuenta se dio, así que volvió a besarla pero por más tiempo y moviendo los labios sobre los de ella, esta pareció reaccionar porque de pronto comenzó a corresponder al beso, Adrien sintió como sonreía en medio del beso, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-mari…-susurro al separarse, viéndola sonrojada con los ojos serrados.

-chat…-susurro de igual manera está acercándose a él y pegándose al cuerpo de él, mientras su boca se dirigía al cuello del chico.

-chat…-volvió a susurrar pero con un tono de súplica en su suave vos, repartió besitos por todo el cuello del muchacho, que solo la abrazo sintiendo los labios de ella sobre su piel.

-mmm…-fue lo único que este respondió- estas muy cariñosa-dijo con la voz un tanto ronca recordando que hace unas horas lo empujo cuando él se quiso acercar, la chica solo besaba y lamia a siegas el cuello masculino.

-chat…-volvió rogar por la atención del chico.

-no soy chat-dijo de pronto este y la chica se apartó de él rápidamente pero sin separarse mucho, formo una "O" perfecta con los labios a ver a Adrien sonriendo tímidamente a pocos centímetros de su rostro, no le sorprendió mucho encontrarse con el modelo, pues ya sabía su identidad, pero que este mismo le esté sonriendo tan dulcemente, y además que tuvo el valor y la confianza para des transformarse frente a ella y revelarle su secreto la enternecía y le alegraba, ya que demostraba que confiaba en ella lo suficiente para desvelarle algo así.

-Adrien…-susurro formando una pequeña sonrisa y dándole un fugas beso al chico, que estaba atónito, el esperaba otra reacción de la chica, sonrió igualmente despejando su mente de pensamientos.

-mari…-llamo de igual manera el, dándole un beso en la frente y pegándola de nuevo a su cuerpo- no te alejes nunca de mi-pidió sintiendo como la chica volvía a dejar besos por su cuellos.

-nunca abandonaría a mi gatito mimado-susurro la chica roncamente dando besos en su oreja y mentón, el cuidadosamente se fue acomodando hasta quedar sobre ella, coloco sus codos a cada lado de su cuerpo para empezar a besar su cuello al igual que lo hiso ella con él, de la mente de ambos todo problema, pregunta y preocupación desaparecieron solo al sentir los cálidos labios ajenos recorrer su piel, se estaban dejando llevar por sus más bajos instintos y no es que les importara mucho…

 _ **Hola ¿Qué tal?, he aquí otro capítulo, y como ya les dije antes esto ya se acaba, solo falta el lemmon y ya, será el fin.**_

 _ **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir hoy.**_

 _ **Dejen reviews, muchos reviews,**_

 _ **Chao, chao**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bueno aquí está el limón, digo, el lemmon que pidieron**_

 _ **Si eres menor de 18 años, alégate de aquí, zape, fuchi.**_

 _ **NHA mentira era broma, después de todo yo solo tengo 15 años. XD**_

 _ **Pero si no te gustan estos temas mejor aléjate, yo no me are cargo si terminas traumado o arruino tu niñez.**_

 _ **En fin, lee bajo tu propio riesgo y luego no te quejes.**_

-mari…mi princesa-susurro el chico sobre los labios ajenos, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una imagen que a él le encanto, la chica estaba más que roja, tenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón y su pesado respirar por la posición en la que estaban, se acomodó un poco sosteniendo por completo su peso con sus codos, tal vez respiraba así por la presión que él estaba ejerciendo con su cuerpo, en cambio la chica al notar que su gatito se alejaba engancho sus brazos en el cuello de este y lo jalo hacia ella para besar sus labios, el chico perdió el equilibrio y se desplomo sobre la chica.

-no te alejes-le susurro con su cálido aliento sobre los labios al chico que se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Adrien yo…tengo que contarte algo-volvió a susurrar sin alejare de él, dándole otro beso en medio de las palabras, se miraron a los ojos, los abismales océanos azules chocaron con los más frondosos y profundos bosques verdes, el muchacho le sonrió dulcemente y con algo de dificultad llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla lentamente.

-dime…-hablo y la volvió a besar, la chica tensa como una tabla se decidió a hablar.

-bueno, hemm, tú me mostraste quien eras sin que yo te lo pidiera o te forzara a hacerlo, eso me muestra que confías lo suficiente en mi como para contarme tu más grande y peligroso secreto-dijo despacio la chica mirándolo fijamente, el rubio volvió a besarla, ya sabía a donde iba eso-mmj-fue lo único que articulo para afirmar las palabras de la chica, claro que confiaba en ella, de hecho, confiaba más en ella que en su propio padre.

-y bueno, yo, no sé cómo lo tomaras pero, yo quería decirte que yo soy…-nerviosamente intento hablar pero el rubio la callo estampando sus labios en un beso fuerte.

-Ladybug-hablo en medio del beso el rubio, la chica al escuchar su nombre heroico lo aparto bruscamente abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Co-como lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo?- hablo con un hilo de vos, sus ojos se humedecieron y parecía que lloraría, su corazón se oprimió, con que de eso se trataba, *por eso se acercó a mi*pensó dolida, ella pensó que el solo se acercó a Marinette por saber que era Ladybug, eso le dolió, con los ojos humedecidos intento zafarse del chico, pero este solo la presiono más con su cuerpo.

-sé que eres Ladybug, ¿Cómo lo sé?, me lo dijo tu kwami, Tikki, ¿desde cuándo?, unos 30 minutos más o menos-sonrió tiernamente el chico limpiando una lagrima traicionera que escapo de sus azules y cristalinos ojos, sabia porque se puso así de inquieta, ya Tikki lo había dicho, no le gustaba que solo le prestaran atención al ser Ladybug.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la chica calmándose al procesar las palabras del chico, sin creerle del todo la historia.

-me acabo de enterar, fue todo culpa de mi kwami, si no me crees pregúntale a Tikki, pero no llores princesa-le contesto y susurro el muchacho acercándose nuevamente a ella para unir sus frentes, Marinette se calmó, Tikki no le mentiría, y las palabras del chico parecían sinceras, sonrió nuevamente sintiéndose querida por lo que realmente era, una torpe, despreocupada y desafinada chica de secundaria, con sueños, planes y metas para alcanzar en un futuro no muy lejano, con cientos de problemas en su corta vida y con un corazón tan puro como el agua y un amor que era más grande que el mismo país.

-está bien… te creo-le dirigió una dulce sonrisa que el rubio respondió de igual manera, inclino sus labios para besarla en la boca, un beso suave y lento, luego bajo por su mandíbula y siguió besando el cuello, oreja y mentón de la chica que dejo escapar un suspiro al sentir los labios ajenos recorrerla, Adrien lentamente se fue acercando hasta sus labios nuevamente para besarlos con más fuerza y desesperación, para luego volver a bajar por su suave cuello dejando un húmedo y tibio rastro de su saliva por su piel, se alejó un poco para observarla, esta tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y los labios un poco entreabiertos brillantes por la saliva de sus besos, para él era la imagen más bonita y excitante del mundo, se acercó nuevamente a sus labios rosados y los rozo suavemente con los suyos, con movimientos torpes la fue besando más intensamente, succiono y mordió un poco su labio inferior, esta solo mantenía los ojos cerrados correspondiendo de la mejor manera posible a los labios ajenos, el chico mordió un poco más fuerte asiendo que ella soltara un quejido por el dolor y abriera la boca solo un poco, pero él lo aprovecho y sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua en la tibia y pequeña boca de la chica, esta abrió los ojos de golpe soltando un quejido por la sorpresiva intromisión, no se alejó, solo quedo prendida en los ojos verdes que la miraban con deseo, cerrando los ojos el volvió a mover sus labios y su lengua buscando el contacto de la de ella, pronto la encontró, la misma electricidad de las veces anteriores los recorrió de pies a cabeza causando que los dos se estremecieran, empezó a mover su lengua de forma lenta y ella lo siguió haciendo lo mismo, uso segundos después tuvieron que separarse por culpa de sus pulmones que exigían el ingreso del preciado oxígeno, con la respiración acelerada se observaron en silencio, un hilo de saliva seguía uniendo sus bocas.

-te amo…-suspiro sobre los labios de la chica volviendo a besarla, cada vez que la besaba lo hacía con menos vergüenza, ella solo engancho sus manos en la nuca de este jugando con los dorados cabellos del chico, jalándolos de vez en cuando para profundizar el beso y girando su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su boca, el aire nuevamente les falto y carraspeando se separaron, el rubio sonrió coqueto, una sonrisa que Marinette nunca había visto en el rostro del modelo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír totalmente roja, sin decir palabra alguna se volvieron a unir en un salvaje y apasionado beso, de nuevo ella se engancho en el cuello masculino tirando de el para acércalo lo más posible a su cálido y pequeño cuerpo, el chico se dejó caer sobre ella, dificultándole un poco la respiración por su peso, pero realmente no le importaba, solo quería comerse a besos al guapo chico rubio que tenía sobre ella, dio un respingo y abrió enormemente los ojos en medio del beso cuando una suave y temblorosa manos se metió bajo su camiseta, su piel se erizo por completo asiendo que mil sensaciones recorrieran su cuerpo, sus bocas se separaron por solo segundos, suficientes para tomar una bocanada de aire para volver a unirse juntando sus lenguas que bailaban al compás de sus corazones que galopaban como caballos desbocados dentro de sus pechos.

Adrien lentamente y temeroso fue subiendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta, subiéndola en el proceso, no la tocaba directamente, solo rozaba la punta de sus dedos con la piel de la chica que parecía arder debajo de su tacto, tocar esa piel suave, tersa y caliente, como si tuviera fiebre, causaba estragos en su mente y en su entrepierna.

Seguía besándola con voracidad, pero su mano seguían subiendo, mientras que con la otra se sostenía, sentía como la piel de ella se iba erizando a su paso, suavemente apoyo su mano en la parte en donde comenzaban las costillas de ella, la últimas veces que estuvo con ella de esa forma tan íntima, pero transformado en chat noir, las cosas le salían por instinto, ni siquiera pensaba en donde tocaba ni que veía, solo actuaba, es por eso que antes no tardo nada de tiempo en dejarla prácticamente desnuda, pero estando solo como Adrien Agreste, las cosa eran muy diferentes, parecía que sentía miedo de tocarla, sus manos temblaban, no sentía la seguridad y confianza que le ofrecía la máscara y las orejas de gato negro, sentía miedo de que a ella no le gustara lo que le hacía, o que si iba muy rápido la asustara y si iba muy lento que ella se aburriera, sus nervios los estaban desconcentrando, así que tomando valor se decidió a actuar, no podía dejar que su timidez y vergüenza lo dominaran, no había por qué temer, solo era Marinette, la dulce, tierna y comprensiva Marinette.

Borrando todas sus inseguridades de su mente siguió besándola y ya decidido siguió subiendo su mano por la piel erizada de ella, que solo lo besaba de igual manera, tironeando de su cabello dorado y revolviéndolo mientras su boca buscaba la mejor posición para sentir mejor los húmedos y ya hinchados labios de su acompañante, soltó un suspiro cuando sintió como las nerviosa manos de su chico llegaban a sus pechos y con demasiada suavidad y timidez los acariciaba por sobre la tela del sostén, no era nada comparado con las veces anteriores en las que estuvo con chat noir, Adrien era tímido y suave mientras que chat noir iba rápido y con decisión, sin pedir permiso ni nada, solo metía la mano en donde quería.

Sus labios seguían unidos devorando los ajenos, la mano de Adrien solo acariciaba lentamente su pecho pero sin tocar su piel, a Marinette eso la estaba molestando, ella quería sentirlo piel contra piel, como las veces anteriores, el chico se separó de sus labio y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, empezó con besos suaves y tiernos, pero en poco tiempo empezó a lamer su piel, como su de un gato que lamia a su dueño se tratase, de pronto empezó a chupar, ella soltó un gemido y como su boca estaba justamente junto a la oreja del chico este lo escucho perfectamente, volvió a chupar obteniendo el mismo placentero sonido, pero su cuerpo seguía quieto.

-tócame…-susurro de pronto la chica ya harta de que solo tocara su sostén, su voz se oyó ronca, el chico se ruborizo ante la petición de la chica, pero no dudo en complacerla, si ella lo pedía le aria cualquier cosa, fue más rápido y sin alejarse de su cuello se levantó jalándola con él y quedando sentado con la chica sobre sus muslos, la volvió a besar en la boca y ya sin dudar ni temer jalo la camiseta de esta hacia arriba, tuvo que separarse de ella un poco para sacar la prenda del ardiente cuerpo femenino, se tomó un momento para observarla su piel contrastaba a la perfección con la tela negra del sostén, su erección ya se notaba entre sus piernas y la entrepierna de las chica chocaba contra él, no le importó y solo la abrazo fuertemente presionándola contra su cuerpo, mientras sus labios la devoraban en un fogoso y fuerte beso, mientras que sus manos buscaban con un poco de desesperación el broche del sostén para desprenderlo, era un abrazo con doble intención, se separó de sus labios y fue bajando por sus mandíbula y cuello chupando y lamiendo todo a su paso, ella solo cerro los ojos con los brazos enganchados en el cuello ajeno, sentía como su feminidad chocaba con algo duro y grueso en la parte baja, esa sensación solo hacía que se mojara más de lo que ya estaba, el rubio por fin pudo desprender el sostén y con algo de dificultad lo hizo bolar de ahí, sonrió triunfante al ver esos dos montes redondos y perfectos, llevo su mirada un poco más arriba encantándose con el hermoso rostro de la dueña de esas dos bellezas, esta tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos e hinchados y su azulado cabello estaba hecho un desastre, sus mejillas rojas en espera por su próximo movimiento, no la hizo esperar y con decisión bajo su boca hasta sus rozados y lindos pezones, primero solo dio un beso en la punta de uno, sus manos se engancharon en la cintura de la chica sosteniéndola firmemente sobre sus piernas, sentir como su virilidad chocaba contra la parte intima de la chica le provocaba mil sensaciones e ideas.

Llevo su boca al otro pezón dejando otro beso, luego volvió al primero y esta vez lo metió en su boca, viendo de reojo las caras de placer que hacia su pequeña niñita ante las sensaciones, movió los labios sobre su pezón suavemente, comenzando a chuparlo levemente, le encantaba la sensación de tenerlo en su boca, era tan suave y delicioso, con una textura aterciopelada, ella cerro los ojos fuertemente soltando gemidos mientras sus manos acariciaban con impaciencia los cabellos del chico, sentir la boca del muchacho chupar y lamer su pecho la descontrolaba, se sentía extraño pero muy placentero, con cada chupón que el daba sobre su pecho cientos de sensaciones la recorrían y una ola de placer terminaba violentamente en su entrepierna, sentía que su parte baja palpitaba y estaba totalmente mojada, su humedad parecía que en cualquier momento atravesaría sus bragas y su pantalón también, y además el pene erecto del chico que se restregaba contra ella desde debajo de la tela no la dejaban pensar claramente, estaba demasiado sensible y además Adrien hace rato empezó a jugar con el elástico de su pantalón amenazando con bajarlos, el chico estaba perdido en sus sensaciones mientras chupaba con fuerza el pezón de la chica, haciendo que esta jadeara, el volvió a dar otro chupón fuerte, como buscando que algo saliera de ella, parecía un bebe que intentaba amamantarse de ella, esta solo jadeaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente y recostaba su rostro contra la cabeza del chico, él en un movimiento rápido cambio de pezón, para darle la misma atención que al primero, esta vez fue más rápido, sintiendo los jadeos y gemidos de la chica que se recostó contra él cerrando fuertemente los ojos, esos placenteros sonidos solo lo excitaban más, volvió a chupar, se estaba volviendo adicto a sus pechos, sin pensarlo volvió a chupar y de paso le dio un pequeño pellizco con los dientes a la rosada y dura punta de su pecho, ella soltó un quejido, eso le dolió.

El rubio preocupado subió rápidamente para besar sus labios.

-perdóname, no quise lastimarte…-le susurro roncamente sobre los labios a la chica que solo asintió dándole una tierna sonrisa, él le sonrió de igual manera volviendo a besarla con pasión y ternura a la vez, ella solo le correspondió el beso y bajo sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar al borde de la remera del chico, tomo el extremo de esta y la fue levantando, el no opuso resistencia y levantó los brazos ayudándolo con su tarea, tiro la remera al piso, junto a su ropa, acaricio suavemente el fuerte y trabajado pecho del chico, delineo con sus dedos cada forma que en su delgado pero trabajado torso, jugo un poco son los pequeños y rosados pezones del chico, la posición no la ayudaba y el diván era demasiado pequeño para hacer muchos movimientos.

-va-vamos a mi cama…este lugar en muy pequeño-susurro roncamente escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio intentando ocultar su rostro que estaba ardiendo de vergüenza por sus propias palabras, sin hablar él le puso sus manos en sus muslos y la jalo para levantarse, ella solo se aferró a su masculino cuerpo, amoldándose a su cuerpo y dando besitos en su cuello.

Camino con algo de dificultad hasta llegar a la escalera que daba directo a la cama de la chica, con más dificultad aun subió por ellas hasta llegar a la suave cama, cuando estuvo a la altura de esta, dejo recostada a la chica y de paso se quitó las zapatillas para dejarlas en un escalón, la chica lo miraba curiosa y con sus brazos intentaba cubrir sus pechos, cuando dejo sus zapatillas vio la oportunidad de sacarle los pantalones a su preciosa mariquita y sin esperar estiro sus manos hasta el cierre de los pantalones y los jalo hacia abajo, la chica pego un gritito al sentir como sus pantalones se deslizaban por sus piernas, no le fue difícil sacarle por completo la prenda ya que ella ya no tenía zapatos, solo unos lindos calcetines verdes, de un tirón se los saco también arrojándolos lejos de ahí, la chica solo estaba quieta con la espalda contra el colchón sintiendo todos los movimientos que el chico realizaba sobre su cuerpo, sentía una tremenda vergüenza al estar solo vestida con unas pequeñas braguitas negras que eran el conjunto de su sostén, el empezó a besar sus pies, causándole cosquillas a la chica, fue subiendo sus labios por sus piernas, intercalando los besos, lentamente subió a la cama completamente, quedando sobre las largas y delicadas piernas de ella, seguía repartiendo besos por sus muslos maravillándose con la textura suave y aterciopelada de su piel, ella solo volvió a cerrar los ojos tapando con sus brazos sus pechos y suspirando irregularmente por las sensaciones.

-¡Adrien!...-soltó en un gemido y se tensó completamente al sentir como este pasaba un dedo por sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior.

-estas muy mojada…-hablo el chico guiando sus dedos hasta el elástico de sus braguitas, sus labios seguían besando la piel de sus muslos, lentamente y sin pedir permiso fue jalando del elástico de las bragas de la chica, esta se tensó sintiendo unas terribles ganas de detenerlo, pero ya fue tarde pues el chico ya había bajado su ropa interior, se levantó un poco de sobre sus piernas y jalo nuevamente la prenda bajándola hasta las rodillas de ella, llevo su vista hacia arriba, maravillándose con la húmeda intimidad de su amada, fue subiendo la vista, paso por su plano vientre hasta sus pechos que subían y bajaban a un ritmo descontrolado, esta ase rato dejo libre a sus pechos y aferro sus manos a las sabanas jalando de ellas, siguió subiendo a vista, repasando su cuello que ahora tenía pequeñas marcas rojizas que él mismo había hecho, llego a su rostro y sus miradas chocaron de pronto, ella desvió la mirada al instante coloreándose aún más de ser posible, sentía una enorme vergüenza y pena al estar como su madre la trajo al mundo frente al rubio que la miraba de pies a cabeza con una tenue y dulce sonrisa.

-eres prrrrrreciosa…-dijo este imitando un ronroneo que no le salió muy bien que digamos, ella rio un poco divertida por el falso ronroneo que soltó el chico, con toda la pena del mundo lo miro a los ojos y le hiso un piquito para que este se acercara, y el con gusto lo hizo quedando de cuatro, con sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella y sus brazos a sus costados, estiro su cabeza y la beso dulcemente mientras que se dejaba caer para quedar pegado a ella, mientras la devoraba con sus labios una de sus manos hasta la parte intima de la chica, tenía ganas de tocarla y así lo hiso, palpo con la palma de su mano suavemente maravillándose con la suavidad y humedad de esa parte, más le gusto el jadeo que soltó la chica cuando presiono uno de sus dedos llegando a meterlo entre sus pliegues, deslizo su dedo suavemente hacia arriba encontrándose con un pequeño botón, no dudo en presionarlo.

-¡A-Adrien!...-está prácticamente grito su nombre soltando jadeos y gemidos, el solo los acallaba con sus labios, un temblor la recorrió de pies a cabeza erizándole la piel.

Adrien solo se dedicó a besarla y a dar pequeños toques sobre ese botón que acababa de descubrir y claramente al tocarlo le daba gran placer a la chica, esta no dejaba de jadear y sus uñas se aferraron aún más a las sabanas, esos toques la estaban enloqueciendo.

Otro grito se escapó de su boca cuando un debo de Adrien se adentró en su vagina, se tensó totalmente y flexiono las rodillas apretándolas sobre el cuerpo del chico, este empezó a hacer círculos con su dedo en su interior mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, ella se estaba perdiendo en sus propios jadeos y lo maravilloso que se sentían esos movimientos, el chico solo devoraba su boca maravillándose con la suavidad y la presión que esta ejercía sobre su dedo, y además se estaba desesperando, quería hacerla suya ya, su pene ya le estaba empezando a doler y no aguantaría mucho, con algo de dificultad metió otro dedo en la apretaba vagina de la chica que se retorció por el placer recibido, con cuidado de no rasguñarla empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos de manera rítmica sin dejar de presionar su clítoris con el pulgar, separándose un poco de ella contemplo su rostro, esta solo jadeaba con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos tironeaba de las sabanas como buscando algo de que sostenerse paro no caer en la locura.

-Haaa-Adrien…-jadeo y él pudo sentir como las paredes de su vagina se contraían contras sus dedos, mientras que su cuerpo entero temblaba como una hoja bajo sus manos, y boqueaba luchando por respirar, una oleada de placer la golpeo con fuerza, había caído por ese precipicio que llamaban orgasmo, fue rápido y no duro mucho, pero fue una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, mojo con sus jugos toda la mano del chico que se separó de ella dejando que se relajara y calmara su respirar acelerado y el aprovecho para desprender su cinturón y bajar su pantalón por completo quedando solo en bóxer, sus pantalones terminaron en el suelo con el reto de sus prendas, su miembro estaba palpitante bajo la fina tela del bóxer, le dolía y al parecer la única manera de calmar su dolor seria enterrarse en el caliente y suave interior de la chica, viendo como ella lo observaba curiosa y ansiosa calmando sus temblores llevo sus manos al elástico de su bóxer con la intención de bajarlos pero la realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

-Ma-Marinette-llamo de manera ronca captando la atención de la chica que lo miraba confundida.

-n-no tenemos…protección, sería peligroso-susurro avergonzándose de sus propias palabras, ella quedo pensativa por un momento.

-y no creo que nuestros padres estén listos para ser abuelos-soltó una risita nerviosa, ella solo parecía pensar y procesar las palabras.

-he, si tenemos-dijo de pronto como recuperando fuerzas la chica y con algo de dificultad se paró en la cama alcanzando las repisas que estaban en la pared, el chico frunció el ceño sin comprender las palabras de ella, esta revolvió los estantes, moviendo libros y distintas cosas gruñendo al no encontrar lo que buscaba, de pronto pareció alegrarse al encontrar una cajita detrás de unos libros.

-aquí están-dijo y se volteó para luego arrodillarse frente al rubio que permeancia sentado y confundido con un fuerte dolor en sus partes nobles, la chica le sonrió con el rostro colorado mostrándole un par de condones.

-¿condones?, ¿de dónde los sacaste?-interrogo tomando uno de los sobrecitos examinándolo con la mirada, la chica se puso nerviosa y llevo sus manos a los elásticos del bóxer del chico jugando con ellos.

-he bueno, veras, como Ladybug abecés tengo que fugarme de casa, a cualquier hora y momento, y al parecer mi madre se dio cuenta de que suelo desaparecer de vez en cuando, y bueno, ella supone que yo tengo un novio por ahí, y que por eso me escapo siempre-soltó una risita nerviosa viendo fijamente al imponente bulto que estaba entre las piernas del chico, paso su mano delicadamente sobre este sacándole un jadeo al chico que cerró los ojos.

-mi madre se sentó junto a mí dándome la charla más vergonzosa de mi vida y estos condones diciendo que los necesitaría, ahora veo que tenía rozón-sonrió y llevo sus manos nuevamente al elástico de los bóxer y con gran vergüenza los bajo lentamente dejando expuesto el hinchado pene del chico, nunca antes había visto uno de esos *esto va a doler* pensó y trago pesado viendo que el miembro del chico no era nada pequeño, con algo de temor acaricio la punta que estaba un poco húmeda, obteniendo otro jadeo y un gruñido de parte del muchacho que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respirando por la boca, bajo su mano hacia abajo y la volvió a subir, repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces obteniendo fuertes jadeos en respuesta, finalmente se agacho y deposito un pequeño besito en la punta de este para después alejarse y romper con los dientes uno de los paquetitos que había traído, saco el condón y con cuidado y precisión lo posiciono en la punta del miembro para desenrollarlo completamente sobre el mismo.

Adrien abrió los ojos de golpe y un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el frio lubricante que traía el condón sobre su pene.

-listo-susurro la chica inclinándose sobre el para besar sus labios, no dudo en corresponderla y lentamente la fue recostando para quedar entre sus piernas, de paso aprovecho para desacerse por completo de su bóxer, nuevamente llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica para comprobar que seguía mojada, sus labios volvieron a succionar su cuello y mandíbula ateniendo gemidos de parte de ella.

-princesa, e-esto puede doler…pero será solo por un momento, luego te encantara, lo prometo-le hablo de la manera más dulce posible mientras que con su mano tomaba su miembro y lo restregaba contra la vagina de la chica haciéndola jadear, ella engancho sus brazos en el cuello masculino atrayéndolo hacia ella escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.

-ok-susurro en el oído del chico preparándose para lo que seguía, el acomodo con su mano la punta de su miembro en la entraba de la chica sintiéndose en la gloria por el calor que sentía, con sus brazos la envolvió en la cintura.

-te amo…-le susurró al oído y paso sus labios por su cuello, con cuidado dio un leve empujoncito con sus caderas oyendo los gemidos y jadeos de ella, dio otro empujón con un poco más de fuerza logrando que la punta de su pene entrara en ella, oyó que esta soltó un gemido entre quejidos y lo apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento se correría, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, tan cálido y relajante, ni lo pensó y dio otro empujón entrando solo unos pocos centímetros, se separó un poco de ella mirando sus preciosos ojos azules que ya estaban cristalinos amenazando con dejar caer las lágrimas.

-shhh, tranquila princesa, necesito que te relajes…-le susurro dulcemente mientras besaba cariñosamente sus parpados y todo su rostro, sentía como lentamente esta relajaba sus músculos disminuyendo la presión sobre su miembro, aprovechando su relajación dio otra embestida, un poco más fuerte llegando más profundo y llevándose la prueba de virginidad de la chica a su paso, el soltó un jadeo por el placer que eso le provocaba y esta vez ella no se aguantó y soltó un sollozo mientras las saladas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, podría jurar que oyó como algo se rompía dentro de ella, su interior ardía como si le arrimaran fuego.

Adrien solo se dedicó a besar todo su rostro en un intento de calmar sus sollozos y aliviar su dolor, se estaba odiando a si mismo por hacer llorar a su preciosa y dulce princesa, además a cada centímetro que avanzaba el conducto parecía volverse más estrecho aun, una idea llego a su mente y con algo de dificultad llevo una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y logro llegar al clítoris de la chica, dio un leve toque, tal vez si mesclaba el placer con el dolor pasara más rápido, ella soltó un suspiro entre sus sollozos e hipidos, el viendo que daba resultado siguió acariciando ese pequeño botón de placer logrando que su llanto disminuyera un poco, y aprovechando dio una última y fuerte estocada metiendo por completo su miembro en ella gruñendo por la presión que tenía sobre su pene.

Ella nuevamente soltó un sollozo aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a él y enterrando sus afiladas uñas en su piel, a él le dolió, pero solo se quedó quieto abrazándola y manteniéndola lo más quieta posible, ella solo sollozaba con las lágrimas cayendo por su delicado rostro, su interior dolía y ardía.

-ya paso mi princesa-le hablo él secando con sus labios el camino de lágrimas que recorría su cara y aguantando las enormes ganas que tenia de moverse y embestirla con fuerza, pero no podía hacerle eso, debía esperar a que ella se sintiera bien para continuar, por más que a él también le estuviese empezando a doler nuevamente su miembro.

Se quedaron en silencio y totalmente quietos por un rato hasta que los sollozos y temblores de ella cesaron.

-¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto de forma ronca acercándose para besarla en los labios, ella le sonrió sutilmente correspondiendo al beso gustosa, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados por el reciente llanto, eso le estrujo el corazón al chico que volvía a maldecirse por hacerla sufrir.

-sí, ya no me duele-le hablo débilmente la chica abrazándolo y besando con pasión sus labios, él la sujeto de la cintura con sus brazos y salió lentamente de ella sin cortar el beso y con cuidado volvió a entrar, los dos soltaron un gemido que fue ahogado en la boca del otro, ya no le dolía si no que ahora sentía incomodidad, el repitió el mismo movimiento escuchando el gemir de la chica que se apagaba en su boca, lo volvió a hacer y lo repitió una y otra vez, ella cada vez gemía más fuerte alentando al chico a ir más rápido.

-AAA-Adrien…HA, Si…-jadeo ella pegando su cara contra la cabeza del rubio cuando este bajo sus labios para lamer y chapar su cuello, ya no sentía ese insoportable dolor del principio, solo sentía el placer que le provoca el miembro del chico cada vez que se adentraba en ella chocando contra su fondo para salir y volver a entrar con fuerza, era una sensación increíble y extraña a la vez.

-¿te gu-gusta?-pregunto jadeante por las placenteras sensaciones el rubio contra su oído dándole una lamida de paso y sin parar los movimientos de su cadera.

-ajam-fue lo único que salió de los labios femeninos, el aire le faltaba y su cuerpo parecía temblar como gelatina, su corazón latía como si le fuera a dar una taquicardia en cualquier momento.

-HAAA, SI, Princesa-soltó entre jadeos el rubio, le costaba demasiado respirar, con cada embestida que daba el placer lo recorría como corrientes eléctricas que subían por su columna para luego dispersarse por todo su cuerpo, cada vez se movía más y más rápido, llegando a lo más profundo de ella.

-Adrien…mas-rogo sobre la oreja del chico que no tardo en complacerla moviendo sus caderas lo más rápido posible, embistiendo con fuerza su interior, en la habitación solo se escuchaban sus jadeos y gemidos combinados con el sonido de sus cuerpos colisionando con cada vaivén, él se sentía al límite y ella estaba igual, jadeantes y con sus cuerpos desnudos perlados por una capa de sudor que los envolvía, sus cabellos enmarañados y desprolijos en un enredo de sabanas.

-princesa…-suspiro con la vos quebradiza el chico en el oído femenino deslizando su lengua por su sudorosa piel, estaba a punto de terminar y quería que culminaran juntos, mientras ella solo jadeaba repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez rasguñando todo lo que llegaba a sus manos, con algo de dificultad volvió a mover una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos sin dejar de penetrarla y besando desesperado su cuello, una vez que llego a donde quería dio leves toques al capullo de placer de su compañera asiendo que esta temblara como una hoja bajo su toque, ella solo seguía repitiendo su nombre como un mantra, con los ojos cerrados y los labios formando una "O" dejando escapar, gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos.

Con algo más de fuerza presiono el clítoris de la chica asiendo gritar su nombre a esta, su cuerpo tembló como gelatina mientras sus paredes vaginales lo comprimían con fuerza y su espalda se curvara, mientras el placer extremo del orgasmo la recorría de pies a cabeza parando su respirar por un momento, a él esa sensación de presión y la imagen de su compañera lo hizo eyacular dentro del condón, sintiendo como el caliente semen corría por dentro de su miembro y terminaba en el látex del condón, el orgasmo que consiguió lo hiso gruñir el nombre de su amante que se retorcía debajo de él, sentía la mente nublada y el cuerpo sin energías, estaba agotado y sin resistir se dejó caer rendido a un lado de la chica que apenas respiraba y solo miraba al techo, el con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia se sacó el condón usado, le hiso un nudo y lo dejo caer al suelo con la ropa que estaba tirada, se volvió a desplomar junto a la chica, se quedó mirándola fijamente, detallando cada facción de ella, su pecho que subía y bajaba todavía acelerado y su rostro que se veía risueño, ella soltó un bostezo y se giró para quedar de frente a él, mirándolo de igual manera, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillas rojas como tomates maduros.

-ven aquí…-llamo el cariñosamente abriendo sus brazos para invitarla a un abrazo, ella sonriente se acercó y se acurruco contra su pecho usando su brazo de almohada y escuchando el latir de su corazón, volvió a bostezar con sueño, el soltó una risita por lo tierna que se veía con sueño.

-¿tienes sueño princesa?-pregunto y con sus pies acerco la manta que se encontraba al final de la cama, levantándose un poco al tomo con la mano y los cubrió a ambos con ella asegurándose de cubrir bien el pequeño cuerpo de la chica abrazándola en el proceso y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-mari, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto dándole un beso en su enmarañado cabello.

-no se-respondió ella aferrándose al cuerpo masculino-allí hay un reloj-dijo sacando solo su mano para apuntar a un reloj sobre el escritorio, el chico agudizo la mirada.

-las 4:32-dijo una vez que pudo leer el número, se acurruco contra ella de igual manera-tengo tiempo, es domingo y no me pueden molestar hasta las 9:00 de la mañana, ya que tengo la mañana libre-le hablo a la chica que solo emitió un simple "mmm" en respuesta, tenía hasta las nueve de la mañana para dormir un poco y luego ir de nuevo hasta su habitación antes de que las mucamas lo vayan a buscar para el desayuno, Natalie no trabajaba los domingos por la mañana y su padre no salía de su estudio, así que no tenía ningún problema, pronto el sueño venció a la chica dejándola como si estuviera noqueada en los brazos del chico, y él también estaba muy cansado así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, sentir el calentito cuerpo de la chica contra el de él lo hacía sentir muy cómodo abrazándola.

 _ ****un par de horas después…****_

Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiéndose cansado y agotado, quería seguir durmiendo, pero su reloj biológico estaba programado para levantarlo a las 7:00 de la mañana, todos los días, busco con la miraba el reloj y como siempre era la hora indicada, eran las siete menos tres, tenía mucho frio así que busco la manta con la que se tapó junto a Marinette hace unas horas, no encontró a la manta ni a Marinette, busco con la mirada y al otro lado de la cama estaba Marinette hecha una bolita con la manta, por lo visto se había movido en la noche y le quito la manta dejándolo desnudo en la fría noche, sonrió al verla durmiendo de forma tan adorable, no quería congelarse así que se levantó y se puso a buscar su ropa, encontró su bóxer y su pantalón en donde los había dejado, se los pudo y fue a buscar su camiseta poniéndosela rápidamente para luego volver a la cama a despertar a la bella durmiente, se acercó a ella y la rodeo con un brazo atrayéndola asía el, a lo cual la chica gruño molesta entre sueños forcejeado para zafarse de los brazos que la rodeaban interrumpiendo su sueño.

-despierta princesa mía-le hablo al oído el chico dando un besito sobre su oreja, ella pataleo gruñendo incoherencias y pego un manotazo que fue a parar a la cara de Adrien, a él no le dolió pero le causo risa, volvió a besarla buscando su boca.

-vamos, no seas perezosa-le dijo divertido.

-harg, no quiero, es domingo-respondió ella, ya estaba despierta, pero no quería levantarse por nada del mundo.

-a la bella durmiente hay que despertarla con un beso- dijo el rubio y empezó a besar su boca con hambre y ella no tubo de otra que levantarse.

-ya, ya me levante-dijo correspondiendo al beso y cubriéndose con las mantas ya que seguía desnuda.

-vamos a desayunar, en un rato debo volver a mi casa, no quero que descubran que no estoy ahí-le hablo dulcemente dándole otro beso.

-está bien, hay pastelillos con queso para desayunar-le sonrió ella mientras se arrastraba hasta las escaleras con la manta cubriendo su cuerpo y bajo cuidadosamente por ellas seguida por el rubio, una vez llego al suelo se dispuso a recoger su ropa pero al dar el primer paso sintió un fuerte tirón en su vientre que la hizo quejarse.

-auch, auch-gimoteo sobándose la parte baja de su vientre.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado el chico llegando hasta el suelo, ella solo asintió y aguantándose los tirones levantó su ropa y la puso sobre el diván para ir hacia el ropero y sacar un especie de camisola que se puso a la velocidad de la luz intentando que el rubio no viera más de lo que ya vio, revolvió uno de los cajones del armario y saco unas bragas grises y se las puso con las mejillas ardiendo.

-vamos-le dijo al chica que la miraba en silencio, el solo asintió y la siguió, bajaron juntos por la escotilla dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de los famosos pastelillos con queso, abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que la bandeja estaba totalmente vacía, y junto a la bandeja estaba plagg con la cara llena de crema y su pancita totalmente abultada, apenas respirando.

-¡Ho no!-exclamo Marinette tomando al pequeño gatito agonizante entre sus manos.

-¡Adrien!, ¡has algo!, se está muriendo- se acercó corriendo al chico que solo miraba de mala gana al kwami que se había comido su desayuno, la chica desesperada busco a Tikki.

-¡Tikki! ¡Tikki!-llamo alterada zarandeando al gatito.

-veo la luz-dijo el pequeño gatito levantando una de sus patitas hacia el cielo, Marinette se desesperó y Tikki apareció alterada al igual que su portadora.

-¡Tikki!, ¿Qué le pasa al gatito?-pregunto la chica y la kwami pareció perder la preocupación y la urgencia al ver que se trataba de plagg.

-eso le pasa por glotón, le advertí que no comiera tanto y no me hizo caso, se lo merece-sentencio la kwami roja dando media vuelta y volvió por donde vino, la chica fulmino con la mirada al chico que solo la miraba aguantando la risa por el estado del gatito que tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-pobrecito, Adrien- llamo al rubio y este suspirando se acercó al kwami.

-¿tienes queso camembert?-pregunto sosteniendo al kwami en sus manos y limpiándole la bocita con su pulgar, Marinette fue corriendo hasta la alacena y trajo un trozo del apestoso queso, el chico tomo el trozo de queso y lo paso cerca de la nariz del gatito, esta pareció revivir, porque de un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre la rebanada del queso y floto hasta quedar sentado en la mesa para comer el queso.

-baya-dijo sorprendida Marinette que creía que el gatito moriría por comer demás, Adrien soltó una risita y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica atrayéndola hacia él.

-ese es plagg, solo como queso camembert-le dijo el chico y guio a la chica hasta el sillón blanco que estaba en la sala que daba con la puerta.

-ahora-dijo sentándose junto a ella en el sillón- aún tengo hambre-dijo levantando las cejas de manera sugerente acercándose a la chica para besarla apasionadamente, en poco tiempo termino recostándola en el sillón para posicionarse sobre ella.

 _ ***mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa de Marinette***_

-espero que Marinette ya este despierta-dijo Sabine la madre de Marinette abriendo la puerta que daba a la escalera de su casa con unas bolsas en mano.

-no lo creo, pero sí creo que le encantara la nueva receta para pastelillos que conseguimos-soltó una risa Tom el padre de Marinette cargando unas cajas que habían traído de su viaje, tendrían que haber vuelto en la noche, pero adelantaron el viaje para volver lo antes posible a preparar las nuevas recetas que consiguieron, subieron las escaleras y las señora puso la llave en la cerradura, la giro y abrió, también abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hija hecha un enredo con un chico rubio mientras se besaban con desesperación .

-¡Ajam, lo sabía, tenía un novio solo que no nos dijo!-exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la señora soltando las bolsas y dando saltitos en el suelo, los dos chico se separaron a la velocidad de un rayo con la cara roja como el cabello de Nataniel, la señora no les hiso caso a ellos sino a su marido que entraba con las cajas.

-vamos paga-exigió la señora extendiendo una mano hacia su esposo que gruño y de su bolsillo saco un puño de dinero y se lo paso a su mujer, para luego seguir su camino hacia la cocina y de paso fulminando con la mirada al chico rubio que tembló ante la penetrante mirada del robusto señor, lo que pasaba era que la señora Sabine al contarle a su esposo que sospechaba que su niñita tenía a alguien especial por ahí y por eso muchas veces se fugaba de la casa, el señor Tom negó esa posibilidad y dijo que su niña no sería capaz de eso, así que decidieron apostar y claramente gano Sabine.

-he, yo, yo, me-me voy, vine a co-comprar pastelillos pe-pero ya no hay, así qu-que mejor me voy-repuso el chico muerto de vergüenza y con las piernas temblando, fue como un rayo hasta la cocina y tomo a plagg, que por suerte el señor Tom no lo vio, y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

-A-avísame cuan-cuando haya pastelillos-dijo hacia Marinette y salió disparado por la puerta, la chica miro temerosa a su madre que la miraba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Ma-mamá, yo, bueno, este-intento explicar a su madre más se vio callada cuando esta la abrazo dándole un beso en la frente.

-dile a ese rubio guapetón que vuelva pronto, y dile que no tenga miedo de tu padre, solo está enojado porque perdió la apuesta-le dijo entre risas la Señora dando otro besito a su hija y soltándola.

-prepárate y ven que te quiero enseñar unas nuevas recetas de pastelillos- le sonrió la señora y dándole un toquecito en la nariz se fue directo a la cocina.

-sí, pastelillos-dijo atónita por la actitud de su madre, no se esperaba eso, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer, torpemente camino hacia la cocina para preparar los pastelillos.

Adrien fue corriendo a su casa y por la mitad del camino se dio cuenta de que seguía descalzo.

-¡maldita sea!-grito enfadado sintiendo como el duro asfalto lastimaba sus pies.

-ajajajaja jajaja-plagg se carcajeo desde su chaqueta.

-cállate plagg, o te are comer otra bandeja de esos pastelillos de queso-amenazo el chico y el kwami pareció que iba a vomitar al recordar esos postres que le cayeron tan mas, *mejor me callo* pensó el gatito, pero seguía con ganas de reír de su portador que se quejaba a cada paso que daba…

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **Definitivamente el fin y no pidan más, porque no lo hare, desde ahora me dedicare a escribir otras historias largas, estoy pensando en una de terror basaba en el concepto de la película "la huérfana" o algo así usando a mis personajes favoritos, ósea a Adrien y Marinette.**_

 _ **Comenten si quieren que la haga.**_

 _ **Le doy las gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, a los que dejan reviews y también a los lectores fantasmas que solo leen y luego se van sin dejar rastro.**_

 _ **Dejen reviews y si quieren ideas para nuevas historias, pero dejen reviews.**_

 _ **Bueno, es todo lo que tengo para decir, gracias por seguirme y apoyarme *se limpia los mocos* muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Chao, chao, nos leeremos pronto mis malvados akumas, los adoro…**_


End file.
